In Secret Slumbering
by OhWitness
Summary: Kurt spends every weekend at Rachel's with the girls. Blaine, Rachel's younger brother  who Kurt has yet to meet, just got back from Dalton for winter break. What happens when they meet? And how will Rachel feel about it? Anderberry!Siblings AU Faberry
1. Pictorial Evidence

For the last month it was an unspoken agreement that Rachel Berry's house held a sleepover every weekend. Mercedes and Kurt came over every weekend to cook, have sing offs, and gossip. It was the highlight of each of their weeks.

Sometimes the other girls would come too. Tina and Quinn often liked to make appearances when they were allowed. Brittany liked to as well, but Santana usually demanded a more…private sleepover of the two of them.

However, this past weekend had been a finals studying weekend, so they didn't get together. Now it was Wednesday though, and his last final was tomorrow. Even though, his mind wasn't really on his studies now.

See, he _knew_ Rachel had a brother a year younger than her.

"My brother's finally home!" Rachel exclaimed sort of skipping in to Glee club Monday morning.

"He doesn't live with you?"

"Blaine boards at Dalton Academy in Westerville, it's very prestigious, but so very far away. But he just finished his semester so he got home this weekend!"

"Oh, cool."

"Yes, cool. _Very_ cool. Blaine convinced my dads that they really needed to visit my grandparents in Florida. They're gone for the next two weeks until Chanukah!"

"So does this mean-"

"Yes! The Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza: Number Two, is in action this Friday night!"

"And your brother doesn't mind a house full of older teenagers causing ruckus during his break?"

"It was his idea."

But Kurt had never _seen_ Blaine. Not at his current age at least. There were photographs (and even paintings) of the young Rachel and Blaine all over the house. And yeah, Kurt could see they were adorable children, but he had no idea what the cheerful curly headed boy he'd seen in their family photographs had _become_.

So when Rachel changed her Facebook profile to a photo of her and an outrageously dashing sixteen year old boy that Wednesday, Kurt just about fell out of his seat.

This is Blaine? _This_ can't be Blaine. He was, well, a smidge above dreamboat. His hair was…and his eyes and his smile, oh, god his _smile_. Kurt was done, this was too distracting and he was on the verge of becoming the creepiest Facebook stalker ever. He hit the "x" on the corner of the Facebook tab.

Then Kurt realized, once finals were over, he was going to meet Blaine.

Rachel would be hosting another Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza while her dads were out of town again. Last time Rachel ended up getting rejected by Finn several time throughout the night. Kurt had watched, sober as anyone. But this time Kurt would be there, and he decided he wanted to try drinking, and he'd be sleeping over for the whole weekend. He'd be at Rachel's all the time during break as well. And oh god, he hasn't even _met_ Blaine yet.

Pre-Calculus, Kurt, think Pre-Calculus. Or think about Blaine's hair-_Permutations_. Or possibly his lively eyes-or _Combinations_. Oh dear, Kurt may fail.

* * *

><p>In honor of Kurt being pretty sure he did not fail his last exam, he was treating himself to a trip to the mall with Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany.<p>

"As a fellow committer of unconventional style, I understand the fine delicacy and beauty of black lace, Tina. But I'm sorry; a satchel made entirely of lace is _so_ impractical. It will rip within a day, and I know how sensitive you are."

Tina sighed and Brittany put a consoling hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Tina. You don't need that, you can use me instead."

"What?"

"I'll carry your stuff for you! See, look, I have this bear backpack," and surely enough Brittany turned around to reveal a furry light brown bear backpack strapped to her back, "See, you can just put your stuff in here."

"But Brittany-"

Brittany raised a hand towards Tina's mouth to interrupt her while beaming brightly, "Oh! I don't mind sharing! My parents taught me that sharing is important last year, so don't worry about it."

"Last year?"

"I didn't want to share my doggy biscuits with Queen Plumpernickel."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Mercedes _had_ to ask, "Who is Queen Plumpernickel?"

"She's Lord Tubbington's mom, she's a Rotwieler dog."

"Isn't Lord Tubbington a cat?" Tina looked somewhat distressed at her own confusion.

"Yeah, she laid the egg he hatched out of in the nest outside my window. I _totally_ thought I was pregnant."

Everyone stared at her, absolutely flabbergasted.

"But it was just a false alarm. Phew!" She smiled and waved a hand against her forehead in relief.

Everyone nodded quietly and Kurt broke the silence this time, "So, what are you guys wearing to Rachel's party Friday?"

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt had started planning his outfits for the weekend. Kurt hated over packing, he didn't like to seem high maintenance. But a guy's got to have more than one style of black leather chest harnesses, right?<p>

Text From Mercedes Jones:

_Omg. I just met Rachel's brother._

Text To Mercedes Jones:

_Oh? Does he have a crush on Barbara Streisand like his big sister?_

Text From Mercedes Jones:

_I think he has a crush on you._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author Note: Hi guys! So I'm jumping on board with the Anderberry Sibling at Sleepovers fun.  
>This one will probably have no scheduled updates unlike like my other fic, but I'm having fun, so.<br>And I'm currently writing the next part.  
>Review, gracias! :D<br>**


	2. Hearsay

"What do you mean you think Rachel's brother has a crush on me?"

"Oh my god, Kurt, _shut up_." He heard shuffling and a door closing, "You do _not_ call me like that without asking if I'm alone first. I just hauled myself to the bathroom quicker than Finn runs when he smells cookies."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

"So," he could hear the sassy smile in her voice, "You get my text?"

"Text? Oh no, Queen Plumpernickel just popped over for a chat and told me all about it. Yes, I got your text! Mercedes, _tell me_."

"Not while I'm here, Kurt. They might hear me."

"Come on, give me _something_, Cedes. You can't just spring that on me and not explain."

She began to whisper, "One thing and that's _all_ until I get home. Rachel was showing Blaine photos from all the numbers she had done in Glee so far this year, and showed Blaine that photo of you and her doing _Happy Days_. Okay, bye boo!"

"Cedes-" _click_.

Okay. _So Blaine has seen a photo of me in a silver suit and Mercedes thinks he has a crush on me. Dreamboat may have a crush on me. Not going to freak out…okay I am going to freak out but I'm going to pick outfits while I do it._

* * *

><p>Four hours later had Kurt lying on his stomach in bed with the soundtrack to Rocky Horror playing in the background.<p>

He tried to resist. But Mercedes hadn't called him back, and he was getting antsy. What could Blaine have done to make Mercedes think he might have a crush on Kurt? He must've done something somewhat obvious, or Mercedes wouldn't just tell Kurt something like that on a whim.

He went up to the search bar and typed in "Blaine Berry" and came up empty.

_Huh._

So he went to Rachel's photo and found he was tagged as "Blaine Anderson" instead. Whatever he was tagged as didn't really matter, Kurt stared at the heart melting smile Blaine had with his face pressed cheek-to-cheek with Rachel. _His teeth are so cute. They're all round and kind of overlap the outer incisors and, oh my god, I really need to stop._

Then he clicked and there was Blaine's Facebook, and of course, with Kurt's luck, everything was private. But Blaine's profile photo was actually what looked like a school photo. His smile wasn't nearly as big as it was in the photo with Rachel. But his dapper definitely hadn't deteriorated or anything.

Kurt's phone rang. Ah! Finally Mercedes was calling him.

"Will you tell me, _now_?"

"What? And miss this lovely chance of building up the anticipation and suspense?" Then she actually had the audacity to snigger.

"Mercedes do _not_ make me try to blackmail you. I know all your secrets and past embarrassing fashion faux-pas."

"Oh please. I have no fashion faux-pas."

"Case one: Technicolor zebra coat. Case two: two different shades of denim on jeans and a jacket. Need I go on?"

"Okay, okay. Do you want the detailed version or-"

"I have been waiting for hours, I want to know _everything_."

"Alright, well, Rachel was showing Blaine all the photos of her performances this year, and she came across the one of you two during the duet. And Kurt, I swear Blaine's eyes lit up like fireflies."

"Did he _say_ anything though?"

"He asked who you were. Rachel gushed about how you were _her_ best gay, and her only real competition in Glee club. I was standing right there, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but still smiled, "I'm no one's 'gay'; I'm not an accessory. I'm still your best friend, Cedes. And do I even need to verify the emotional wreckage your voice can cause?"

"Damn straight! But anyway, then Blaine said he was jealous of your hair and your bow tie. His eyes did not leave the screen once. Then he saw photos from our other performances, and he kept pointing you out and complimenting your clothes."

Kurt sighed, "So he has good taste in style. That doesn't mean he has a crush on me."

"No, no, no. You don't get it. Rachel went through her _solos_, Kurt. Blaine went back to go through all of the other performances after she was done, alone."

"If he was alone how did you see?"

"Because we were still in the den hanging out with him, but he was the one controlling the computer."

Kurt huffed, "Okay, so he still could just be obsessed with my outfits. I wouldn't blame him. I have impeccable taste. How did you construe this as a crush, Cedes? I mean really, you have better sense than that."

"Oh, okay Kurt. You're right. Then I guess you don't want to know what he asked me after his Facebook stalker-dom?"

Kurt decided to humor her, "What did he ask you?"

"He asked little old me, if some mystery boy named Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend."

_Oh._

Kurt hung up on her.

He didn't mean to. He just, sort of, got really excited. He quickly dialed Mercedes back. She answered after one ring.

"Boy, you did _not_ just hang up on me."

"Sorry, I was in a state of shock. And you're certain that Blaine is gay?"

"Hmmm, let me think."

* * *

><p>"Blaine get off my Facebook, stop gawking at my adorable friends, and come pick out a movie."<p>

Blaine turned to give her a fairly embarrassed look and gently nudged her arm, "I wasn't, Rach…I wasn't _gawking_ at Kurt."

Mercedes giggled, "I don't think she said anything about Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine blushed and put his head down trying to ignore her. He quickly changed the subject, "So, how about Crybaby?"

Rachel grinned and plucked the DVD off the shelf, "Oh, I love this movie! It's so dramatic and demonstrates theatricality at it's very best!"

"It's my favorite. Johnny Depp is gorgeous as a greaser," Blaine exclaimed.

Mercedes had to agree, "He is, isn't he?"

Blaine nodded and motioned towards the screen, "Johnny in a pompadour? It's _very_ sexy. Besides, I like some of the outfits the squares wore."

Rachel undid Blaine's lavender bow tie with a snort, "Oh, I can tell, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and clamped a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Oh hush, Rachel!" Then Blaine became enthralled in the television screen, "Oh, oh, watch! He's about to pull down his leather jacket to get his shot!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled to herself, "Oh, I'm pretty certain. And, if you're interested in him, you might want to coif your hair in one of your pretty little pompadours for the party."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Mercedes is evil isn't she? Oh, but I love her. And I love Crybaby, so maybe I'm projecting my own feelings onto Blaine, but could anyone really resist Crybaby? I thought not. Anyways!<br>I swear to you the boys will meet in the next chapter! Which I'll start writing tomorrow. And oh I will give you a little hint of what I am excited to write involving this party because I love these irl and other stories: Party Games. :D  
><strong>

**So. I. Wow you guys. I nearly have more reviews on one chapter of this story** **than on all eight chapters of my other story. I am completely overwhelmed and your reviews are SO fueling me. I'm in love with all of you.  
>I was seriously like, "Oh damn, they hella wanna read this. Okay." And wrote more. <strong>**Now I am addicted to reviews. **

**I'll be responding more in depth (probably tomorrow) to some of your awesome reviews on my tumblr which is: OhWitness[dot]tumblr[dot]com.  
>Where you also may totally ask me questions. Or tell me what you liked there or want more of. Or yell at me, I don't really care. I just like feedback.<br>****But seriously, thank you guys SO much for reading this and being so down with it! I'm like** **gonna go sob while I paint things now.**


	3. Blooze

The party was in one hour. Kurt had been planning to style his hair in a more executive contour look. But the pompadour did work quite well, along with the silver bow-tie he was wearing; together they really helped to elongate his neck.

"Kurt, are you serious?" Mercedes looked at Kurt like he was crazy as he walked up the Berry House driveway.

"What?"

"You're wearing the bowtie from your duet of _Happy Days_."

"Your point is what, Mercedes?"

Mercedes beamed at him and grabbed hold of one of Kurt's rosy cheeks, "You're so obvious and adorable!"

Kurt slapped her hand away and smirked, "Yes, well, let's see who else thinks I'm adorable."

* * *

><p>Rachel's basement was decorated in more silver streamers than was really necessary. Kurt looked around and saw throw pillows everywhere and the stage had been stocked with multiple microphones for karaoke. He saw snack bowls covered in saran wrap. But two things seemed to be missing; Blaine and booze.<p>

"Where's blooze?"

Rachel's forehead crinkled, "I'm sorry Kurt, I am well versed in diction, cockney accents, and a little bit of Yiddish. However, gibberish I do not speak."

"I meant booze. Where's all the alcohol?"

"Puck is supposed to bring it."

"Oh. So, where's Puck?"

"He's out corrupting my brother."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the passenger seat in the car with Puck and Mike Chang, "Tell me again what you need me for?"<p>

"It takes three people to pull of a heist."

Blaine jumped in alarm and turned in his seat to give Puck a deer-in-headlights look, "What?"

Mike shook his head slightly while driving, "He's exaggerating, Blaine."

"Look. It's not that hard. We enter the back door at Breadstix. I'll distract the head cook by hypnotizing her with my love dance-"

"Love dance?" Blaine inquired.

Mike clarified, "He'll make out with her."

"No one can decline the chance at a little Puck smooching! Mike will steal beer and hard liquor while she's distracted, and all you have to do is be the getaway driver."

Blaine still wondered, "You couldn't find anyone else for this job?"

Puck shrugged, "I had to replace Finn. He didn't pass his field test last time."

Blaine looked to Mike for a translation, "Last time we sent Finn in to steal the drinks, he had to walk through the kitchen. We lost him to the ice cream freezer."

Blaine nodded and didn't say another word for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Blaine nearly ran to the basement the minute he got home.<p>

"Rachel! You will _never_ believe what I had to go through to get drinks for this party-"

Oh. Hello there, back of the head view of a beautiful angel perched on the arm of the couch.

Oh, now hello front of the head. Blaine liked that much better.

Kurt had a pleased look on his face and spoke in a silky tone, "Hi."

"Hi!" Blaine chirped, yes _chirped_.

Mercedes grinned, looking back and forth between the two boys, "Hey Blaine, so what did you have to do?"

Blaine didn't even look at Mercedes, his eyes just lit up and his lips stretched from ear to ear in a giant smile, "Ihadtodriveacar. _Hi_, I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." Kurt reached a hand out to shake Blaine's. Blaine's hand twitched in his palm and then Blaine's other hand came to hold over their clasped hands. Blaine squeezed Kurt's delicate hand in between the little handshake sandwich Blaine had made.

Blaine let go after a moment, not wanting to touch Kurt inappropriately long, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you."

Kurt's eyes twinkled a little, "Have you, now?"

Blaine breathed out a shy chuckle, "Yes, specifically about your fashion sense."

"Ah, yes. Did I live up to the expectation?"

Kurt wiggled his torso back and forth in the confines of his black strappy chest harness, Blaine nodded, "Yes, yes. I'm a big fan of the bow tie-"

"_OH YEA-AH._"

Blaine turned his head to see Nick, Jeff, and David standing at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled at them and sang back, "_Oh yea-ah!_"

He looked back at Kurt who raised an amused eyebrow in question.

Blaine explained, "Warbler calls, it's my glee club's battle cries."

Blaine heard tiny loud footsteps clattering down the stairs, "Blaine, did you and the boys get the drinks?"

Blaine replied, "Puck has them. And I must say, Rach, I am disappointed! I can't believe you'd let Puck take your baby brother into such dangerous territory!"

"Oh, I was hoping he'd help me get rid of you," Rachel teased.

Blaine made a face of mock-offence and turned back to Kurt, "She is _so_ mean to me. Isn't she so mean to me?"

Kurt nodded with a smirk, agreeing with Blaine.

"See Kurt wants me to stay here!" Blaine whined as he followed Rachel back up the stairs.

Mercedes snorted, "Oh, Kurt wants you here, alright."

Kurt glared and Mercedes and she winked at him.

* * *

><p>The Glee club was tipsy. Only Finn and David remained sober.<p>

Puck was going through the Ipod Rachel had plugged into the sound system trying to find anything that wasn't show tunes. He wasn't having much luck.

Puck shouted to the Glee club, "Alright! We're playing Truth or Dare. Rachel's Ipod has no taste. Everyone write your names on a piece of paper and throw it in this bowl. Whoever's name you pick is who you have to give a truth or dare to."

Everyone gathered in a circle. Kurt was about to sit on the right side of Jeff, in between him and Mercedes but Nick stopped him, "No, wait! I want to sit there!"

And Nick dove half on to Jeff's lap, and then scooted squeezing in between his platinum blonde best friend and Kurt. He glared at Kurt for a moment and then smiled and reached out a hand to pat Kurt's pompadour.

Kurt scooted over towards Mercedes and nearly spilled his martini on her to get away from the potential hazard to his hair. Not that she noticed as she reached into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Blaine! I got you!" Mercedes said with a devious look, "Truth or Dare?"

Blaine looked nervous, "Uh. Truth, I guess."

Nick and Jeff chorused, "Boo! You're boring!"

"Have you ever Facebook stalked anyone in this room?"

Kurt tried so hard not to giggle, but Blaine was making it difficult. He had the biggest kicked-puppy eyes ever.

He rubbed the back of his head and tilted it to the side, "A little."

"Oh, who?" Rachel said with a teasing grin.

"Not part of my question! Next!" Blaine refused, and then he picked a name, "Oh Finn. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, dare."

Blaine wracked his brain, "I dare you, to let Tina do your makeup."

Everyone started laughing, but Blaine made out Kurt's laugh specifically in the midst of the group.

_Why is his laugh that adorable? Oh god. He knows I Facebook stalked someone and now he thinks I'm creepy. What if he knows it was him? His laugh just ended in a squeak, he's_ breathtaking._ He's looking at me! Okay just, smile Blaine._ _Be normal._

Tina grinned and got out of the circle to get her make-up purse. She happily gave Finn perfectly winged black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. She gave him a handheld mirror and Finn checked out his reflection.

"Huh. Well I'm not crazy about the lipstick, but the eyeliner really brings out the green in my eyes."

Everyone silently stared at Finn with questioning looks.

"What? It's true," Finn reached in to the bowl, "_Santana._ Now things are about to get interesting."

"You know I want a dare, Finn. What are you going to do? I've done everything."

Finn put his hand on his chin, he was stumped.

Artie smiled and raised an index finger to his head, "I got it!"

Artie whispered into Finn's ear and Finn grinned like a wildcat, "Alright, Santana. Trade clothes with Rachel!"

Both Santana and Rachel looked horrified but off they went to the bathroom together. Rachel emerged in a high-waist skirt that only went down about mid-thigh over a small red cotton top. Santana however, came out in a sweater with a bear print on the front, a plaid skirt, and white tights. They both looked terribly grumpy but the Glee clubs were giggling beyond belief. Except Blaine, Blaine looked traumatized.

Santana wouldn't stop smirking at Rachel, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys. At least we found out Berry has boobs under her little zoology sweaters."

This sent the girls and Kurt into more giggling fits and the boys started to try to sneakily stare at Rachel's bosom.

"Can we _not_ talk about my sister's boobs while I'm here?"

"Can we _not_ talk about my boobs at all?"

"Yes, let's not talk about Berry's little Barbara twins, give me the bowl of potential victims," Santana quipped as Brittany handed her the bowl.

"Ah, I got the cherub-face himself. Kurt Hummel, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hope you guys like this, more games next chapter. :D<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Bull's Eye

_Oh god. Why did she have to get me? Santana will make me do something totally embarrassing in front of everyone, in front of adorable Blaine. She'll make me run around in my underwear. She'll make me crump dance. She'll make me make out with someone. Puck or Brittany, or oh god, Rachel._

"Truth!" Kurt said in a panicked voice.

"Someone's eager." Santana chortled with a smirk and crossed her arms, "Alright, Judy Garland, tell me. Out of everyone in this room, who is the most _fuckable_?"

Finn stuck his hands over his ears immediately, "La la la la la! I don't want to hear this!"

"Finn-" Kurt started.

"Gross, Kurt. You want to bone your brother?" Puck sniggered and his eyebrows shot up.

"He wasn't my answer!"

Finn continued to sing, "_La la la la la, _I am _not_ hearing this!"

"Finn stop singing, I want to hear this answer!" Santana chastised as she learned in toward Kurt, "So, who is it?"

Puck sat straighter, "Guys, it's obviously me; I'm the biggest stud in here."

_Don't pick Puck, pick me! Say Blaine! I'm gay. I'm the only viable answer to this question. _

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Contrary to you beliefs, Noah, I wasn't feeling tickled down south by your hands on my body. Considering those hands were often pushing me into doors, and tossing me in to various uncomfortable places. It's not exactly my idea of sexy."

"Oh come on, I'm the best lover ever! Ask the girls!"

Santana shrugged as she picked at her nails, "You think you're in charge when you're not."

Lauren laughed, "Like I'd let you under this dress. You haven't even begun to woo me properly."

Quinn cackled, "You got me drunk, and got me pregnant."

Brittany looked thoughtful before smiling affectionately, "Santana brushes my hair afterwards."

The group was silent for only a moment before Santana spoke up again, "We're waiting for an answer Kurt. Fuckable, who is it?"

Kurt was quiet; he looked around the room trying to avoid Blaine's eyes. But it wasn't easy to do, considering Blaine was staring right at him. So he locked eyes with Blaine, staring back and he subconsciously licked his lips. Blaine looked hopeful?

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap and bit his lip.

"Blaine."

And the catcalls ensued. Complete from Blaine's friend David nudging his ribs, the girls giggling and shouting teasing remarks, and most of the boys shouting various versions of, "Yeah, Hummel!"

He looked up nervously at Blaine, and Blaine had a similar look to Kurt. He was looking at his hands in his lap and blushing, except Blaine was also smiling.

Santana had a cat-like slink to her shoulders and the edges of her lips upturned, "Do elaborate, Hummel."

"Not part of my truth," Kurt shook his head nervously.

Rachel nodded furiously, "Yes, let us please _not _discuss my best gay thinking my brother is…just no. This calls for a large dose of awkward."

"I'm not your _gay_, I'm your friend-"

"I'd like to know."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him intently.

Kurt coughed nervously and tried to think of a way to justify his answer without being too keen, "Um. Well, you're gay."

Blaine nodded with a forced smile and continued to play with his hands.

_Right, I'm gay. That's a viable reason to pick me. He just met me, why would there be any other explanation?_

"That's it?" Rachel reprimanded frowning at Kurt.

"I thought you didn't want to hear about Kurt thinking your brother is delicious," Mercedes giggled.

Kurt hissed at Mercedes, "I didn't say that!"

"That was before he had the least romantic explanation ever!"

"Rachel-"

"My brother is gay and that's the only reason? What, is he not good looking enough for you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him with his arms twisted up very awkwardly, looking anywhere but him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel, "Oh _please_, Rachel,"

"Don't 'oh please' me. While I may have gotten the better smile, hair, talent, and trade-mark nose; he still isn't _hideous_ for goodness sake!"

Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, "Blaine, you're adorable. You've got adorable written all over you. Right from your curly head down to your leather hush puppy shoes, you're cute as a button. You're easily the most adorable and attractive person in this room. And you're gay, so _yes_, that makes you the most likely candidate to share a bed with me."

Blaine had started grinning since Kurt said the first 'adorable' and continued to throughout the rest of the speech. Kurt began to smirk once he noticed how ecstatic his speech seemed to make Blaine.

"Does that satisfy you Rachel?" Kurt asked though he didn't take his eyes off Blaine.

Rachel nodded triumphantly, "I have high expectations of you, Kurt. If you're going to be wooing my brother I expect nothing less romantic than a rendition of 'As Long As He Needs Me' from Oliver!."

That got Kurt's attention.

"Are you saying you want me to become a prostitute and you want Blaine to beat me to death?" Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine snorted, "Do I get a puppy named Bull's Eye?"

* * *

><p>New Directions, plus a few Warblers, were drunk. Not tipsy, they were <em>drunk<em>. A few had already passed out. Sam had fallen asleep on the washing machine. Quinn was passed out with her head in Rachel's lap, and Rachel was on her way to slumber land as well. Those who weren't about to pass out were dancing, or they were trying to.

Puck was trying his hardest to get in between Santana and Brittany, but his love dance just wasn't in full effect. Mike and Tina were swing dancing, though it wasn't exactly PG. Mercedes and Kurt were in hysterics as they grinded and Mercedes slapped Kurt's butt humorously. They'd switched Rachel's Ipod for Mercedes's and it was playing a Beyonce playlist.

Blaine was stuck sandwiched between Jeff and Nick, who had Blaine in the middle of a hug. They weren't fast dancing, exactly. In fact, they were sort of sluggishly waltzing with Blaine in the middle.

Blaine allowed this for a song before Jeff and Nick both began to slump over him, they were about ready to pass out. Blaine waltzed them towards the couch and leaned them each back on to it. He looked back at them and immediately Jeff pulled Nick's head under his own to use as a pillow, but not before giving it a sloppy kiss. Blaine giggled at his friends.

_I swear, they're less hetero than me most days._

Blaine went to the corner of the basement to watch the party. He noticed David trying to teach Finn a body roll, which was fairly hilarious. Mike and Artie started to join in as well. Even Artie, in his wheelchair, had more rhythm than Finn. Mercedes and Kurt came over to make fun of Finn as well; Mercedes began to push Kurt to the front of the group. Kurt was giggling the cutest boisterous giggle of all time.

He snapped his fingers at the group with a stylishly, "Alright, watch and learn, especially _Finn,_ pay attention!"

And then the most magnificent thing began to happen. Kurt raised his arms above his head and moved his pelvis in smooth circles. He was doing _hip_ _isolations_. Right in front of Blaine, there was a gorgeous boy in an undone bow tie and he was dancing like Beyonce. Hell, even Beyonce had nothing on him.

Blaine could feel his own pelvis start to quiver. This was awful. Kurt was just dancing with his friends, and here Blaine was _gawking_ at him in a dark corner.

And he was caught.

Kurt was looking at him and his hips began to slow. He looked breathless and breathtaking all and once. Then if Kurt wasn't being a sex kitten enough, he lifted his index finger and crooked it towards himself, telling Blaine to come over.

Blaine walked over like he was hypnotized. Kurt moved Blaine to stand next to him and began to sashay his shoulders back and forth and shimmied his body up and down. Kurt raised his eyebrows daringly.

"Come on! I want to see the moves of the better looking Berry sibling," Kurt shouted over the music.

Blaine blushed a bit at the praise and then began to do something resembling the Carlton with a look of absolute drunken _joy_ on his face. Kurt slowed his sashaying to laugh loudly at Blaine's dancing. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

Kurt took that moment to take hold of Blaine's hands and began to do a quasi-salsa dance. Blaine was definitely not complaining. In fact, he took that moment to lead Kurt into a twirl, ending in a smooth dip that had them both laughing.

He stopped at the dip, however, to look at Kurt's face and vice versa. Blaine had a sort of high mindless blinking thing going on. Kurt looked wicked and impossibly charming.

"Rachel was _so_ wrong about her getting the better smile," Kurt took Blaine's jaw in his hand and whispered, "You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen."

Blaine's cheeks rose so high from smiling that his eyes began to squint.

"And hair, for sure," Kurt smoothed his hand up Blaine's jaw to the back of his head to lace his fingers to Blaine's curls, "I just want to kiss you."

Blaine would have dropped Kurt, if Kurt hadn't had an arm around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling them both back upright swiftly. Kurt giggled and unlatched himself from Blaine's collar. He nearly bounced away.

Blaine shamelessly studied the sway of Kurt's hips as he stumbled and giggled his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>**Yay drunk flirting and stuff!**

So, I have a question for you guys of what you might like. Someone asked about smut.

**See, I do actually plan for them to be together eventually and all, so would you guys want some straight up smut involved when that time comes?** **  
>I've never written it, but I imagine it would be pretty detailed if I did, and probably quite chatty. So let me know<strong>** your take on that!**

**So, let me know what you like! Or don't like, or want more of, or want to punch me in the face for doing!  
>I've already started chapter 5, and so far it's pretty fluffy and banter-y. :D<strong>


	5. Finding Puppy A Bone

Kurt woke up the next day in Blaine's bed.

He was warm and snuggly and knew it was Blaine's room by the navy and white striped sheets, as well as the hooks on the wall displaying several bow ties.

However, Blaine was not with him on the bed.

He did however find Blaine lying on the floor. He had a knitted quilt over his body and a throw pillow under his head.

Then Kurt remembered what he had done that night.

_I told him I wanted to kiss him. I told him he was cute. I told him he was fuckable! He's going to think I'm crazy! He must think I'm foolish, and forward. Cedes told me, he was into me! And I totally blew it._

Kurt looked down at the boy on the floor he had boldly and overtly flirted with the night before. Blaine was facing away from him but he could hear the steady breathing he was doing. It was really loud breathing, but it wasn't quite snoring. Blaine's back muscles shifted under a grey tank top and Kurt bit his lip.

_He's asleep. He can't see me checking him out, just a private moment between my eyes and the back view of a petite dreamboat. It's such a nice sight to wake up to, before I have to hide away from him forever. You know, because I was a total forward goof last night._

He wanted to be out of the room before Blaine got up; he tore the blankets off and found that he was thankfully fully clothed. He even had one boot on. He found the other boot in a lump of blankets at the end of the bed. He grabbed it and turned to sneakily tip toe out of the room.

Just then Blaine rolled over abruptly and woke up. He went to grip the carpet like he was going to fall on the ceiling if he didn't. Except Kurt's boot (the one he was wearing, anyway) was there instead and so Blaine clutched onto Kurt's ankle, causing Kurt to shout out in surprise.

Blaine looked up at Kurt drowsily and then his expression turned to dazed. He let go of Kurt's boot and quipped in a scratchy voice, "Though your Dr. Marten boot is super snuggly, I'm sure you'd prefer I didn't bang up the leather."

"My boots are the least of my worries right now," then Kurt got a dazed look himself and tilted his head wide eyed, "And I can't believe I just said that, I love my boots."

Blaine smiled a sleepy smile and snuggled back into his pillow mumbling, "Eilkyrboofstu."

Kurt sat back down on the edge of Blaine's twin bed, "What was that?"

Blaine let one round eye peak out from his pillow, "I like your boots too."

Blaine looked like a sleepy, bashful furry pet rubbing his curls against his pillows. Blaine was officially more endearing than a basket of puppies.

Kurt hummed, "So, do you know how we got up here?"

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and blinked unmindfully, "I don't remember much of anything from last night."

Kurt jumped for joy in his head at the possibility of Blaine _not_ remembering his interactions with drunken Kurt, "Really? You don't remember anything?"

_Oh, way to be obvious, Kurt. Try to sound a little less happy he has memory loss from a drunken state. _

Blaine looked at Kurt with a bemused expression but looked fondly as he answered, "_Well_, I remember you honoring me with the title of 'most fuckable' but otherwise I'm currently Mr. Hazy along with my Mr. Adorable title."

_Okay, so he remembers my truth, but he doesn't remember me telling him I wanted to kiss him. This is awful. But I can live with this, and it is time for a little damage control. _

Kurt blushed from the tip of his nose to the tip of his ears, "Yes, well, I may or may not have been a heavily intoxicated fool by that point."

"If it makes you feel any less of a fool, I know when I got up here I stopped to make the decision of whether it would be inappropriate to get into my bed with you."

Kurt crossed his legs and began to expertly lace his boot up, "While, you were very much the gentleman, thank you, by the way. No, it does not quite put my mortification to rest."

"I was raised to be a gentleman, you know. Not sure if by my dads or by Rachel, either way, here I am." Blaine stretched his arms above his head while kicking his blanket down to his feet, "Also, you could easily win a title of Mr. Adorable yourself, if only I had been given the opportunity to present the award."

Blaine winked clumsily and stretched his body out straight as a board. Kurt tried to be inconspicuous as he glanced at the revealed toned pooch of Blaine's belly connecting to the indents of his hips. He was quickly distracted by the sudden shuddering of Blaine's legs as he stretched.

Kurt chuckled, "Says the human-puppy-hybrid rumpling blankets on top of the rug."

Blaine hummed warmly and sat up on his knees, "Mmm, and this puppy wants some breakfast!"

"In that case," Kurt gracefully stood from the bed and went to open the door, "Let's go find puppy a bone."

* * *

><p>Things were a little awkward after Kurt and Blaine came out of Blaine's room. First of all, the moment they opened the door they were met with Tina waiting in front of the bathroom door across the hall. And she smiled sweetly but still totally wickedly at Kurt. To which Kurt gave her a look that sort of screamed "<em>nothing happened, you little perverted schoolgirl<em>."

Kurt's mouth was dry but still faintly tasting of some mixed fruity drink he had the night before. When he and Blaine reached the kitchen Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were all sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Ooooh! What do we have here? My little ponies just rolled out of the stable together," Santana said with a naughty smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kicked the step ladder toward the cupboard he knew contained hazelnut coffee.

Rachel looked up from her tomato juice and held a menacing celery stick out at Kurt, "Are you still a virgin? Did my brother deflower you? Did you deflower my brother? Huh?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him an amused look as Kurt hunted through the cupboard.

"Shush! I'm trying to die," Quinn said with her head buried in her arms, clearly she had an unfortunate hangover.

Rachel took her screeching down a notch but still whisper with a bite, "I want an answer! Though I must say, your simultaneous silence is completely elusive. I would recommend using it someday when you're asked uncomfortable questions on late-night talk shows. But _I still want an answer!_"

"Yeah Blaine, did you tap that shiny leather-clad ass?"

"My ass is clad in vinyl, thank you very much. And Blaine didn't top," Kurt quipped with a monotone voice, not even looking at the girls as he wiggled his butt on top of the step ladder. He finally found the coffee.

Rachel looked horrified at the joke. Quinn looked unconscious. Santana looked oddly proud. Blaine looked oddly delighted.

Blaine continued the joke by swinging his arm over Kurt's shoulders, or he tried to. But Kurt was already taller than him and the step ladder Kurt was standing on was just making the possibility of reaching his shoulders completely hopeless. So Kurt took pity on Blaine and lightly rested his own arm across Blaine's shoulders. Blaine leaned his head into Kurt's waist and plastered a smile at the girls.

"Kurt and I have also decided to go live in a nudist colony, starting next week, and adopt several stray bees from abused bee hives. He's going to be a professional wrestler and I'm going to be his housewife."

Even Kurt looked at Blaine peculiarly.

_Thank you for the mental image of you nude, Blaine. You are so very helpful with keeping my hormones at bay. And okay, who even has this kind of imagination? A particular dreamboat oddball is who._

Rachel finally cracked a smile, "Oh Blaine, if you're going to be a housewife then you would have an opportunity to bust out your apron collection-"

"Rachel!" Blaine snarled with a mortified expression as he and Kurt separated. Obviously he had not wanted her to tell anyone about his collection of aprons hidden away in the pantry.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but saw Blaine's betrayed face, "Rachel, we're going to be nudists. That excludes Blaine's use of aprons."

"Sounds like a porno waiting to happen," Santana sassed with a smirk.

"Oh, are we talking about porn? I'm _so_ down with this topic for breakfast table talk," Puck said as he entered the room and hopped up to sit on the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I love dorky banter. And moments with Klaine+the girls, I think it makes for fun dialog!<br>What do you guys think? Review and let me know your opinions!**

**And my goodness, I think I got you all riled up with my question about smut! So I think I'll just see what would go well to this story when I get there.** **But I definitely got totally conflicting responses on what was wanted, so I'll say this now. There will definitely be little implied scenes at the very least.**  
><strong>And I will clarify now, sexy times will not be had for a <em>while<em>. And when they do happen, they'll definitely be chatty in a cute everything-is-new-and-awkward way.**

**As for the party ending, yes this particular party is ending. But that doesn't mean the fun is over. Remember, they _are_ on winter vacation!** **:D**


	6. BunnyShaped Birthmark

"Personally, I like anal."

Rachel gasped in revulsion, "_Puck!_"

Kurt muttered a prolonged, "Ohhhh my god," with wide, uncomfortable eyes. He turned to the counter with a stiff posture and began making coffee.

"What? You're the ones talking about porn when I walked in."

"Santana was talking about porn, not the rest of us!"

"Hummel, Blaine, help me out here man!"

Blaine didn't say a word. He just widened his eyes, quickly let out loud nervous laugh, and shoved his head into the refrigerator to avoid further scrutiny.

Kurt did give a reply, "What? Oh _no. _No, no, no, Noah. You're riding this discussion wave solo."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like anal," Puck spoke leaning over the counter to try to stare Kurt down.

"Maybe I don't," Kurt raised a stern eyebrow before going back to the coffee as Brittany and Finn walked in to the kitchen.

"Uh huh. You don't like anal porn, and pigs have learned to fly, and the top of Blaine's head reaches up to Finn's belly button."

"Hey! I am not _that_ short!" Blaine protested as he emerged from the refrigerator door with a muffin in hand. Finn tried to sneakily stand behind Blaine to see if it was true. Blaine actually lined up with about where Finn's shoulder was. Kurt turned to give Finn a forbidding stare and Finn not-so-stealthily backed off Blaine.

Rachel snickered, "You were shorter than _me_ until two years ago!"

"You're _older_ than me!" Blaine pouted.

Puck interrupted, "No, no. No sibling bickering, we were talking about quality films of the great-monster-mashing variety."

"I thought a monster smashed my mirror once, but it was actually just Lady Plumpernickel," Brittany nodded to herself and then whispered loudly, "She has anger management issues, but don't tell her I told you that."

"I like a lot of moaning," Santana spoke with a nonchalant shrug.

Puck's left nostril bunched up, "Ewe, I don't, it's so fake."

"Um, _duh_. It's _porn_, Puckerman. They're actors."

Rachel looked infuriated and embarrassed all at once, "Let's stop talking about porn!"

Brittany asked with a contemplative blink, "If we're not going to talk about porn can someone explain to me what cat paws are made of? They're just so puffy."

* * *

><p>They, fortunately for Rachel, did stop talking about porn. They, <em>unfortunately<em> for Rachel, began talking about more _personal_ sexuality. However, Finn did take a moment to discuss the various textures of kitty paws with Brittany, but that conversation was short lived.

Santana and Puck had been arguing over boobs. No, _really_.

"I still think they're less important than the ass."

"Boobs are soft and bouncy and are way more awesome, Puckerman."

"Yeah, well you _would_ think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana inquired with a defensive tone.

"You were staring at Rachel's boobs the entire time she was wearing your clothes last night," Puck explained.

"It's kind of hard not to when I've gone the past two years wondering if man-hands here actually had any," Santana sassed in Rachel's direction.

"Santana, please don't call Rachel degrading names like that," Blaine gestured toward his sister over the breakfast nook.

Brittany spoke up, "I like man hands sometimes, like Kurt's soft baby man hands. Kurt, when you get older, will you start to have soft toddler hands instead of baby hands?"

"Not as long as I continue to moisturize," Kurt smirked to himself before taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine looked amused by Kurt momentarily before continuing to insist with Santana, "My point is, Santana, You're in our house, you don't have to like her, but you need to be respectful of her."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll humor Frodo for the time being. Rachel, your boobs are almost as nice as Finn's."

Finn's brow furrowed and he subconsciously folded his arms over his chest, "Hey!"

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked, mirroring Finn's defensive arm folding.

"What? I was _complimenting_ your boobs. They're a lot perkier than his, and if you don't have his puffy nipple problem under that training bra, you may very well be stiff competition."

"But can we not talk about my sister's boobs?"

"Or any boobs for that matter," Kurt spoke aimed at Santana.

He shifted his eyes to Blaine and gave him a secret wink as he stood up on the stepladder to root through the upper cupboard for sugar. The only thing was that Blaine was now leaning against the island directly behind the stepladder, and his face was lined up directly with Kurt's pert little bottom.

"I agree. We're not all exactly fans of," Blaine cleared his throat uneasily, "_Boobs_."

"Like, I said before, asses are the way to go!" Puck raised his arms triumphantly and gave Blaine a deliberate look as he watched Blaine watch Kurt, "Am I right, Blaine?"

_Avert your eyes Blaine-oh no wait. He's doing that cute thing he did before where he wiggles his butt while he's standing in one place. I'll just look until he turns around._

"Uh huh," Blaine replied mindlessly with his eyes fixed on Kurt's ass in front of his face and was only broken from his gaze once Kurt began to spin back around, "Wait, sorry, what?"

* * *

><p>Most of New Directions had cleared out Rachel's house by noon. Blaine and his friends from Dalton were hanging out in the basement doing god only knows what. The rest of the afternoon Rachel commandeered Kurt's attention by bombarding him with chatter about the party. They were lying in her bed side by side gossiping while Mercedes sat at Rachel's vanity with Tina curling her hair.<p>

Rachel looked a bit nervous to ask her next question, but she also had that Rachel-determination look in her eye, "_So_, now that the boys are gone, tell me Kurt. What do you think of my brother?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with an annoyed smile, "Oh _shut up_, Rachel."

"I just want to know. We were all talking about it this morning."

Tina turned with a sly grin, "I saw them coming out of Blaine's bedroom this morning together. Both of them had _very_ messy hair."

"Yes, Tina. That's usually what happens when you _sleep_."

Tina tongued at her top lip thinking, "Well, if you came out of his room together, I'm going to guess you slept in the same bed."

Rachel looked interested but a bit displeased.

"He was a perfect gentleman, actually. He slept on his floor," Kurt corrected with a haughty tone.

Rachel was impressed, "That's surprising to me. Blaine usually has inappropriate behavior issues. He's just sort of oblivious to normal society behavior."

"It runs in the family?" Kurt joked with a deadpan glance.

Rachel frowned.

"That's true; do you want to know how I met Blaine?" Mercedes asked looking at them through the mirror.

Rachel looked irritated by the thought and Kurt raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"I still think the sailor dress is the best option for Friday, Mercedes," Rachel spoke as she smoothed her hand over the tied collar of the dress in question.<p>

Mercedes was turned toward the wall in her bra and underwear as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, "I don't know, I think the purple one with the lace at the bottom is more flattering to-"

The door flung open without warning.

"Rachel, you left your phone downstairs, did you want it-"

Mercedes shrieked and grabbed her dress to cover up, "Eek!"

"Blaine, don't you knock? Mercedes and I were having _girl_ time-"

Blaine looked worried, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you! But wow, you're Mercedes, hi! Rachel's told me so much about your voice!"

Mercedes stood by the wall, holding a purple dress in front of the bottom half of her body.

She smiled uncomfortably, "_Hi_."

He smiled so brightly and oblivious to the half naked uncomfortable state of the girl in his sister's room, "I'm Blaine! It's so nice to meet you!"

Blaine stepped forward to give Mercedes a friendly hug.

"Blaine, _get out_!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll let you talk!" Blaine looked kind of distressed as he handed Rachel her phone, but smiled back at Mercedes, "I'll catch you ladies later, yeah?"

* * *

><p>"-He <em>hugged<em> me. I was still in my underwear and he thought Rachel wanted him out of her room because we were _talking_," Mercedes chuckled and shook her newly curled hair.

"He has gotten better over the years though. He was such a cheerful and oblivious socially confused child."

"I'm sensing a story time from Rachel," Kurt spoke as he picked up a nail buffer.

"Oh! I have one about him _about _story time. There was a story time when he was in first grade and the teacher sat on a chair in front of the room to read to them. All the kids were directed to the carpet and Blaine just went up to her and climbed into her lap! He was used to sitting in our dad's lap at home, so he just thought he was supposed to."

_Oh, but. But that's kind of cute._

Rachel continued, "And there was this one time when we went to a family reunion in Florida and he was talking to my aunt Bertha about hair products. She started balding when she was really young, but we don't talk about it, you know? It's just something we don't mention. And he asked if he could _try on her wig_."

Tina and Mercedes were in little giggling fits and even Kurt chuckled at the story.

"That's awful, the poor woman!"

"Oh yes, Blaine has his moments of glory."

"Knock, knock!" Blaine called from the doorway with a clueless but cheerful expression, "We're talking about my moments of glory? Do go on."

He hopped up on the bed sitting on his knees eagerly.

"Oh, okay, this one is my favorite! For Show and Tell in Preschool, Blaine decided he was going to show the class his bunny-shaped birthmark!"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror, "No, Rachel! That's not-"

"What's so inappropriate about that?" Tina asked quizzically.

"No, no, no," Blaine looked frustrated and waved his arms around frantically, "This is _not_ a Blaine-moment-of-_glory_!"

Rachel started, "It's on his-"

And that's when Blaine climbed into his sister's lap and clamped a hand over her mouth.

He leered while holding her mouth hostage to his palm, "What's it on, Rach? I can't seem to hear you! Have you got that funny-laryngitis again?"

Rachel made muffled noises against Blaine's hand and the girls were laughing at Rachel screeching through her brother's palm. She tried to pull his hands off her mouth but Blaine was relentless. When Kurt started giggling, Blaine was distracted by the sound for just a moment.

But the moment was long enough for Rachel to escape.

"It's on his butt!" Rachel shouted and Blaine fell back on his knees staring at Rachel. Tina and Mercedes were giddy like they were drunk again. And Kurt finally cracked into giggles as well. But not even because of the story.

It was because Blaine looked like a puppy that had just been rejected for cuddles.

Mercedes spoke through giggles, "Rachel, your brother just looks like you stabbed him in the back…or maybe his butt!"

And then they all erupted again. Seriously, you would think Rachel kept pet hyenas in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!<br>I got a few reviews that said they wanted longer chapters so I tried to do that.  
>But then it kind of backfired on me and it felt all forced and ewe. It ended up being slightly longer but probably not what you wanted.<br>Soooooo, yeah. I'm gonna stick to my general length because otherwise I take forever. D:**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it anyways. Let me know! :D  
><strong>


	7. Go Fish

Blaine had decided it was best he go back to the basement with his friends to continue playing cards, where Rachel could not further embarrass him in front of her friends. In particular; her immensely good looking friends who he wouldn't mind marrying for their taste in pants alone.

He came down to see the Warblers sitting in a circle in various forms of undress, each holding a hand of cards.

Blaine stepped forward and looked down where they were all seated on the floor, "Um, guys?"

"Get tired of your sister, her friends, and your lover?" Nick said without looking up from his hand of cards.

Blaine blushed and put his hands in his pockets shyly, "He's not my _lover_. He's…he's my future abused bee hive partner."

The boys snickered and David spoke, "Jeff, do you have a Jack?"

"Nope, go fish!"

"Dammit! I'm doing a secret, it's getting cold in this basement!" David grumbled and tilted his head up in thought, "So, I once sang the power rangers theme song during sex."

Nick chuckled and Jeff dramatically laughed while humorously slapping all of their knees.

"So," Blaine smiled as he continued to observe his friends, "What are you guys playing?"

"Sexual Secret Strip Go Fish," Jeff spoke while reorganizing his cards, "You want in, Blaine? We can start the game over."

Blaine took a moment to look at all his friends and then shrugged in compliance and sat in between David and Nick on their carpet circle, "So what are the rules?"

"Regular Go Fish rules, but when you ask for a card, and someone says 'go fish,' then along with drawing your new card, you have to share a secret about your sex life or strip off a clothing item," Jeff explained and then looked around the group giddily, "It's like, my _favorite_ game."

Blaine shuffled the deck very slowly and sloppily while the other boys put back on their previously discarded clothing. Once they were dressed Nick gently took the cards away from him to shuffle and looked him in the eyes, "So. Blaine. How was it seeing your potential nudist lover?"

Blaine just smiled at Nick dejectedly, "Rachel was telling all her friends embarrassing stories about me; I decided not to stay."

Jeff gave Blaine puppy dog eyes and reached across the circle to roughly snuggle Blaine's head against his chest, "Our poor little soloist! He's been emotionally scarred!"

Blaine was laughing into Jeff's chest but still pushed him away, "Jeff my face needs oxygen!"

"I know what will make you feel better." Nick spoke in a less hyper voice than Jeff did, "Seeing your friends naked, let's play!"

About ten minutes later found Blaine topless with his bowtie still tied around his neck. David was sitting without pants or socks. Nick was in only a blazer, boxers, and socks. Jeff was in neon pink briefs, his vest, tie, a white knitted scarf, and one sock. So far only Jeff had divulged in the secrets part of the game.

* * *

><p>"I exclusively masturbate into polka dotted socks."<p>

"I like having my bellybutton sucked."

"I think Santana would punch me in the face during sex, and I like that idea."

"I masturbated in your bathroom this morning."

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes and Blaine was stripped down to mauve boxer-briefs. Only Jeff was still in anything more than underwear.<p>

Blaine eyed Jeff, "Do you have, any sixes?"

Jeff shook his head happily, "Nudist time or sexy secret, Blaine?"

"I'd like to keep my penis private, so a secret." Blaine wracked his mind for a secret but he still had Kurt on the brain. And all he could think of what Kurt on that stepladder with his ass in Blaine's face, "I want to bite someone's ass."

"Gross, Blaine! You can't go around wanting to eat people, you monster!" Jeff spoke clutching a dramatic hand to his heart in play-fright.

"I meant in a playful way! Oh whatever, you know what I meant," Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes, "It's your turn now, Jeff."

"David, do you have any Aces?"

"Go fish, sorry Jeff. Get topless like the rest of us," David said in a sarcastic sassy voice.

"Actually," Jeff grinned mischievously and stood up, dipping his thumbs inside the edge of his underwear, "I think my nipples might get too chilly if I take off my vest!"

"Jeff, no! Bad boy! Sit down and take off your vest," Nick spoke sternly and pointed an accusing index finger at the blond boy toying with the elastic of his pink underwear.

"Oh Nick," Jeff giggled in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "I bet you say that to all the girls!"

And then the three Warblers groaned in agony as pink fabric pooled at Jeff's ankles.

Jeff happily sat back down on the floor with them on his very naked bottom. Soon the guy's groaning turned into group laughter as Jeff winked at Nick and nodded his head towards his naked pelvis. They were all laughing so hard and loudly that they didn't even hear footsteps coming down the basement stairs.

"Holy hightops!"

Four pairs of Warbler eyes looked upon Mercedes with her own eyes staring widely at them.

"Holy what, Cedes? Oh dear god!" Kurt squeaked and stopped dead in his tracks as he collided with Mercedes's back and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Kurt, Mercedes!" Blaine yelped and threw pink briefs at Jeff's head, "Put these back on, Jeff!"

David calmly pulled his pants on and chuckled at Blaine, "Blaine, you might want to speak for yourself."

At this point Kurt let his fingers shift apart so he could sneakily take a look at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Jeff smacked a hard hand against Blaine's ass, "Owe, Jeff!"

Blaine protested rubbing his abused bottom and then his eyes bulged in realization. Blaine practically jumped back into his jeans and gave Mercedes an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about it!"

Blaine continued trying to button his jeans but his fingers were shaking from trying to do it quickly. Jeff didn't bother getting further dressed than his briefs and he grinned at Mercedes and Kurt, "So, what brings you to our rousing card game?"

"Kurt was about to drive us home, we wanted to come down and say bye," Mercedes explained stifling a giggle.

Blaine started to step forward, smiling and still topless, "I'll walk you guys out."

"Not so fast, shorty," David called grabbing Blaine around the shoulders.

Nick snickered and handed Blaine his heather purple t-shirt, "Put a shirt on, Blaine."

Blaine blushed and quickly pulled his shirt on over his head, "Um, _now_ I'll be walking you out."

"Sounds good," Kurt nodded with a smirk as he followed Mercedes and Blaine up the stairs, "Guess you decided to start our life in a nudist colony without me, huh?"

Blaine chortled and opened the door from the basement for Kurt to walk through.

"Well, I had to test it out on them first, of course, make sure it was a good idea," Blaine's eyes twinkled, "Next time I'll be sure to invite you."

Kurt swung around to lift his eyebrows at Blaine while he bit his lip in playful thought. Kurt then looked Blaine up and down and hummed, "See to it that you do."

Blaine dropped his head down with a giggle and then looked back up at Kurt with an expression that screamed, 'love me, I am so cute, please continue flirting with me.' But what Blaine actually spoke was, "I will. I've shown you mine, it's only fair you show me yours."

Kurt's mouth fell agape and he choked a little on the breath he took in too quickly, "You are growing _far_ bolder than I expected you were capable of, Blaine."

Blaine looked slightly embarrassed, but his smile didn't falter, "It's your fault, I blame you."

"Is that right?"

Blaine grinned, "Definitely."

Mercedes gave Kurt a knowing smile over Blaine's shoulder but then lifted her watch and pointed at it, "As much as I'd _love_ to continue to watch you two flirt the pants off each other-or in Blaine's case, _back_ off-I told my mom I'd be home in five minutes."

Blaine nodded opening the front door for them and bombarding Mercedes in a hug, "It was lovely seeing you again, Mercedes."

Mercedes squeezed him around the shoulders, "You too, Blaine."

When they pulled apart Blaine and Kurt did a little awkward dance of whether they should hug or shake hands. In the end Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and rubbed his curls against Kurt's neck purposefully, "I will miss you, my future abused bee-saving husband!"

Kurt snorted and laughed heartily, holding Blaine at his waist, "You're so weird! You're lucky you're cute and can get away with this."

"Don't forget, fuckable."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine back against the door frame playfully as he broke the hug. Then he shot him a coy smile, "See you later, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent Sunday and Monday at Christmas parties. Usually he and his dad went to two; one for his family, and one for his dad's shop. However, now that his family had expanded, they had Carole's Christmas parties to go to as well. And she had way more of a social life than Burt did.<p>

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Kurt was going with Finn to the hospital to help bring some of the terminally ill children presents, and sing to them with the Glee club. Kurt had been ready for hours in tight violet leggings (that, yes, came from the women's department and Kurt could not care less) and fitted dark grey wool coat, and matching mid-calf high grey docs.

Though Kurt usually dressed well, he may have spent a little extra time shaping his hair and might have been wearing subtly applied mascara. Why?

Because Rachel was coming.

More importantly, Kurt and Finn would be picking her up. And Kurt would have to go inside to fix whatever Rachel had deemed style before she presented herself to Finn. Which meant, provided Blaine had made no plans, would present the perfect moment to ask him along to the hospital.

Right now, he was waiting on Finn.

"Do you think you left it in the unorganized pile of shoes in your closet?"

"I think I left it at Rachel's."

"How do you leave one _half_ of a pair of shoes at Rachel's?"

Finn just blinked and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, come on Finn. We have to pick up Rachel anyway," Kurt explained as he pulled Finn by his collar towards the front door.

Finn stopped dead in his tracks, "Kurt, I need to ask you something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn, "If it's whether or not you can borrow my throw pillows for you sleepovers with the guys, the answer is no. I don't want to come back to food and soda stains on them."

Finn shifted from foot to foot in an anxious manner and then sighed, "Did you have sex with Blaine at Rachel's party?"

Kurt's mouth fell agape and he lightly smacked Finn in the chest as he continued walking out the door and in to the car. Finn was in the car shortly after and received a very signature blank stare from Kurt.

"How can you even ask me that?" Kurt inquired quietly but lividly, as he turned on the car and began to pull out of the driveway.

"Dude! Everyone in Glee was talking about it, okay? I had to ask."

"So the entire Glee club thinks I would willingly have sex for the first time, while I am smashed beyond _comprehension_, with a guy I had not even known for a full day?"

"I don't know, he's not, like, a _total_ stranger, he's Rachel's brother. It's not like you have many other options," Finn shrugged.

That aggravated Kurt to the bone, "So, what, you think I finally meet a guy that's my age and gay and that's all it takes for me to feel comfortable being intimate? Are you really that _thick_, Finn?"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed so hard they become one eyebrow, "I mean, I know I'm not as thin as you and stuff, but I don't think 'thick' really-"

"No! I mean thick in the _head_, Finn; as in obtuse or dim. As in, you really believe that I would be that quick to hop into bed with someone?"

"I didn't mean that, like, you were a slut or anything-"

"No one is a _slut_, Finn. Slut is society's way to shame humanity into not having consensual, safe sex. There's nothing wrong with sex."

Finn paused for a moment, "Wait, then…I don't get it."

Kurt pulled over to the sidewalk in front of Rachel and Blaine's house and put the car in 'park' before turning to Finn, "I'm sure sex is wonderful, but I have to have trust, and feel comfortable with them. I want more than a hot guy I barely know. And I don't have those things with Blaine or anyone for that matter. So no, I didn't have sex with Blaine. And I'm not ready to have sex anytime soon, okay?"

Finn nodded, "I think so. It's like, how Rachel says she wants to wait to have sex with me?"

"It's sort of like that. Rachel wants her first time to be a little more dramatically romantic than I want mine to be. She probably wants to wait until she wins a Tony or-"

"How did you know that? I, dude, that's…that's kind of spooky, dude."

Kurt smirked at Finn and shrugged in a quasi-modest fashion as he opened the car door getting out, "Your girlfriend treats me like I'm her boyfriend."

"Yeah, you're her boyfriend who'd rather make out with her brother."

"Yes, well. I don't think it's completely hit her yet that her brother is prettier than her, so lets just not say anything to her about that, shall we?"

"Duh dude, bro code!" Finn grinned reached his first out towards Kurt in solidarity.

Kurt smiled slightly and gently pushed Finn's fist away from him, "I'm not going to fist bump you, but yes, bro code."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: In light of tonight's Glee episode not being overrun with Klaine, have another chapter!<br>This one's a bit longer than the others so hopefully this will satisfy.  
><strong>**Did you enjoy the Warbler 'Go Fish' game? Did you like the flirting? Like the Furt!Sibling moments? Let me know what you thought! :D**


	8. Touch It To Your Tongue

"Hi boys, well let's be off, shall we?" Rachel asked with a big smile plastered on her face as she began to walk out the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Streisand. Where do you think you're going without a check over from me?" Kurt spoke leaning his arm against the doorway, effectively blocking Rachel's path.

"Oh come on! I don't want to be late. You know show business, on time is late and early is on time," Rachel spoke quickly while trying to slyly look over her shoulder back in to her house.

"You're shoes are all wrong, Rachel. You're wearing a navy dress and green flats. Who approved this outfit?"

"Certainly not me," Blaine's head popped out form behind Rachel. His debonair head with his curls combed and gelled into oblivion.

Kurt's dismayed expression quickly turned in to pleased one, "Well, good. Otherwise our beehives will be one father short, as I would never expose them to more abuse than they've already been though. Especially not in the form of heinously mismatched shoes."

"She may have gotten the shrieky-voice gene but I'm pretty sure I receive the gene that lets me tell colors apart. Come on in, boys," Rachel turned to Blaine with a sulky look, and Blaine raised confused eyebrows at her while still speaking, "I made white hot chocolate; you can be my guinea pigs before you go out."

"Yes, while we wait for Rachel to put on the navy ankle boots I picked out last month at the mall. Shoo Rachel, upstairs! "

Rachel rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs singing _Don't Rain On My Parade_ on her way.

"Hot chocolate is this way boys," Blaine motioned to the kitchen with a nod of his head. Finn propelled past the door and Blaine actually hopped back slightly from the wind Finn made as he flew by. Kurt instinctively caught Blaine's back to make sure he didn't fall.

"Sorry, Finn likes, well, Finn likes anything that keeps his stomach from being half-full," Kurt joked as he stepped inside the door.

Blaine smiled as he led Kurt to the kitchen and found Finn fanning his tongue after taking a large gulp of the drink. Blaine hissed sympathetically, "_Ouch_. Did I mention I _just_ made it? I forgot that part didn't I?"

Finn spoke trying not to use his tongue, "Nah iss willy goob!"

Blaine got a large lavender tea cup out of the cupboard and did a grapevine over to the stove to serve Kurt hot chocolate.

Kurt gave Finn a stern look, "Finn, how many times do I have to say, 'touch it to your tongue' first?"

Blaine snorted and blushed at the thought of what _exactly_ he would like to touch to his _own_ tongue. Kurt noticed Blaine's pink cheeks and smirked at Blaine as he gingerly grasped the tea cup Blaine handed to him. He lowered his mouth towards his own cup and spoke with his eyes locked on Blaine's, "Like this, Finn."

And then Kurt flicked his tongue out once against the frothy top of his drink in an over-the-top cat lick.

Kurt was _teasing_ him, and Blaine couldn't help but smile sheepishly. Kurt was so…sassy, and not in a sardonic way. He really was just so playful and Blaine never wanted it to end. It made Blaine blush on the entire span of the apples of his cheeks.

At least until Finn nodded his head and began to lap at his drink in the same manner Kurt just had. Except Finn did it repeatedly, and far less sensually. After that Blaine couldn't hold in his chuckling. Kurt turned his eyes to Finn and all but _cackled_ at Finn. Kurt's laugh was loud and high, and it just made Blaine laugh harder. Finn even started giggling a little but continued to slurp up the drink.

"Finn, what in the world are you doing?" Rachel asked gaping at Finn.

Finn's smile dropped and he looked at Rachel guiltily, "Touching my drink to my tongue?"

Kurt cackled even louder causing Blaine to continue his laughter as well. Even Rachel began to smirk at Finn's face.

The next ten minutes were spent around the breakfast nook/island with Rachel relaying the New Directions set list for the hospital. Finn seemed to be looking at Rachel and listening to her, but he was actually looking at the shapes the plaster made in the walls.

"And we decided that we will close with a most heartfelt performance of _I Should Tell You_ from RENT!" Rachel spoke with a crazed excited grin, clapping her hands together.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You mean _you_ decided that you and Finn will close."

"Rach, you can't just appoint yourself for solos all the time without the rest of your club's unanimous consent, you know," Blaine badgered his sister.

Kurt gazed at Blaine in with blinking earnest eyes, fixing Blaine's white-piped collar while he was at it, "I like you, why aren't you always here for these decisions?"

Blaine dropped his head modestly with a smile creeping on his lips.

"Oh yeah, says the Warbler's lead soloist, _always_."

"The counsel decides who gets the solos," Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"So you say. And anyway, I'm our most experienced and talented member. Without me, I doubt New Directions wouldn get past Regionals!"

"I don't think that's true Rachel," Finn cut in and Rachel glared at him hard, "I mean, you're totally cool, like, you rock! But we still have really talented members, we might make it."

Rachel huffed and glared at her boyfriend, "Well, I don't think so. Both Mercedes and Kurt have voices that are on _my_ level, but neither of them are as experienced as me or can really dance at all. And they're the only ones!"

"I resent that, I dance fine-"

"What about me?" Finn spat, his tone becoming irritated, "I get it, I'm clunky and Frankenteen-ish, or whatever. I look like I'm stepping on bees when I dance."

Blaine whimpered and whispered to Kurt with sad eyes, "_Our_ bees."

Kurt snorted, trying to look serious and patted Blaine's hand delicately, offering Blaine mocked comfort.

_He's touching my hand!_

"I'm a lead too, you know? But _whatever_, I guess I'm _not on your level_."

Finn threw his hands up and stomped towards the door, Rachel ran after him, "Finn, no! That's not what I meant. Just, come down to the basement, and we'll talk?"

Finn was frowning and his voice was oozing hurt feelings, "We can talk on the way over to the Hospital, we need to leave soon."

"Oh _no way_, I'm not subjecting myself to a twenty minute drive of a flurry blizzard drive of Rachel and Finn warfare. Go argue downstairs first, _please_."

"Just, ugh! Blaine, can you take him?" Finn asked with his voice still full of frustration, "Rachel and I need to talk."

"No, Kurt can just come with us. We can talk about this later!" Rachel pleaded looking somber, "He doesn't need Blaine to take him!"

Finn ignored her, "You can take him, yeah?"

Blaine nodded with a smile for a moment because he was happy to come along and spend more time with Kurt. Before he remembered how tense the room was and quickly evened out his expression.

* * *

><p>Blaine had asked Kurt to come up to his room to help him pick shoes. Kurt had never seen such a vast collection of boat shoes in one closet. They were still pretty quiet and awkward, leftover from downstairs, though they were not nearly as on edge.<p>

Kurt picked out some simple black boots with red plaid fabric on the folded tongue, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Blaine actually had a matching scarf. Blaine sat on his bed and put on his shoes. Kurt sat next to him and wrapped the scarf snugly around Blaine's neck. Blaine tilted his chin up to help Kurt along.

Blaine was the first to break a silence, "I know how to dress myself, you know. Not that I mind you dressing me. Just thought you should know I have that skill too."

Kurt shook his head amused, "I don't know if I can believe that. I suspect that you are a fibber, my little nudist in training."

Blaine chuckled and flopped back on his bed with a light _thump_, Kurt still sat up on the edge awkwardly. Blaine rolled to his side to look at Kurt, "Mm, I don't want to go."

"Oh," Kurt's face dropped, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that might have had other obligations or plans for tonight-"

"No, dummy," Blaine nudged Kurt's back with his knee, and closed his eyes sleepily, "I meant that my bed is comfy and I don't want to get up."

"Oh. Well in that case, get up lazy-pants," Kurt said, lightly firmly patting Blaine's shins.

"Nooooo," Blaine whined with an exaggerated pout, "Let's just stay here and take a little nap."

_He wants to take a nap with me? He didn't say that per say, but is he implying that? I think this means he's interested in snuggling me._

"_You_ just want to be snuggled, don't you?"

Blaine smiled with his eyes still closed, "You caught me."

Kurt smirked, "I'll take a rain check on the nap; unfortunately, we need to check on our siblings. And think of the children we need to bring presents to, Blaine."

"Babies?" Blaine's head shot up with a look of pure thrill, "There's going to be new friends, isn't there?"

Kurt cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Are you _drunk_? You _have_ to be drunk."

"No, I'm just cranky without my nap!" Blaine spoke with a sarcastic child attitude. Then Blaine reached out to thumb Kurt's collar, playing with Kurt's bolo tie, "I like this."

"Thank you. However, stop trying to distract me, come on. Up!" Kurt stood up and dragged Blaine towards him by the ankle slightly. Blaine stood up slowly, and as he did, his head was suddenly being stuffed into a black beanie.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine's hands flew up to his head but Kurt slapped them away, "My hair is going to be ruined in this beanie."

"Well your ears are going to be frozen solid if you _don't_ wear it. Besides, it looks cute on you," Kurt disagreed as he fussily flipped the rim of the hat upward before heading off to Blaine's car.

Blaine followed him out, locking his front door. Kurt walked towards the Prius in the driveway, but Blaine shook his head, "Nuh uh, over here."

He then unlocked the passenger side of the Station Wagon parked against the sidewalk and held the door open with a big grin.

"So, you drive a grandpa car?" Kurt spoke smiling as he got in.

Blaine frowned, "I like my car."

"I like it too. It's very you."

Blaine ran around the car getting in on his side, "Are you saying, I'm a grandpa?"

Kurt nodded and put a finger to his lips in thought, "Actually, you told me you were my housewife, so, maybe a grandma."

Blaine's hand slipped when he turned on the car, revving the engine a little too hard, "Kurt!"

Kurt just chuckled to himself, "Come on, we better get a move on. It's Christmas Eve; there might be traffic, and I'm afraid you might drive like a grandma."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Happy Reading! :D<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for all your reviews, they really do fuel me to write more!<strong>


	9. I Should Tell You

"We broke up."

"What?"

"Finn and I broke up."

"Why? What happened?"

"I…I haven't been completely honest with you."

"About what?"

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had gotten to the hospital to find that Rachel was there alone. Finn had been M.I.A. the entire hour they had been there. The weird thing was that she was acting like nothing was wrong. Whenever anyone would ask her where Finn was she would just say that he went home and that was it. Everyone else seemed to be pretending nothing was wrong. Well, everyone but Santana and Quinn, they both were keeping a skeptical eye on her.<p>

But Kurt was currently mostly concerned with their performance for the kids. Because certainly they could still do their group numbers of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_, and Rachel and Puck's rendition _My Chanukah Gift_. They still needed to find someone to fill Finn's part in _I Should Tell You_, as well as his solo versions of _Frosty the Snowman _and lead in _Jingle Bells_.

They were all looking to Rachel to dictate what to do, but no one wanted to ask. Mercedes decided to take the initiative and admit the elephant in the room.

"Rachel, what are we going to do with Finn's parts?

Rachel blinked and licked her lips momentarily, "Okay, well. We…we need two solos, a-and someone who knows the other part of _I Should Tell You_. I can always do a performance from my repertoire of _O Holy Night_ and maybe even _Merry Christmas Darling_-"

Santana raised a hand in front of Rachel's face, "Slow down, Berry. These are kids. We don't want to depress them more than being stuck in a hospital on Christmas Eve already is doing. You're singing two duets already, and I _refuse _to spend Christmas Eve at the Rachel Berry Show when I could be spending it in Lima Heights eating my Abuelita's homemade tamales."

"So what do you suppose we do, Santana?" Mercedes asked smiling.

Santana stood up and walked in front of Rachel, turning to the Glee club, "I propose Hummel and I sing Baby It's Cold Outside, like we practiced for _months_ before Berry and Finn decided a solo about their squishy yet pseudo-angst-love for each other was more important."

The look on Kurt's face was hopeful and Blaine's ears perked up the moment he realized Kurt might sing in front of him.

"I'm not giving up my duet Santana, I worked hard on it too," Rachel screeched with a glare.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed disappointingly at Rachel's unwillingness to share the spotlight.

"Fine, then one of Finn's solos becomes our duet. So someone blurt out a solo and a part in _I Should Tell You_ before Rachel decides she owns our souls and nominates herself to sing it all."

"_Fine_, is there anyone who has a solo under their sleeve?" Rachel huffed and waited a few seconds before speaking, "No one? Okay then, so I suppose you _do_ need me to perform-"

"Rachel as phenomenal as your solos are, I don't want you taking over another either," Kurt chimed in before looking at Blaine, "What about you?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Me?"

"Him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're the Warbler's leading man and Rachel's brother. Are you really going to tell me you're not itching to participate?"

Blaine smiled, "Well, I…I do have one Holiday song."

"Of course if it's not the _Rachel_ Berry Show, it's going to just be the _Berry_ Show," Santana sassed, "I am _so_ tired of this-"

Mercedes interjected, "Santana, we really don't have time to-"

"Stop the violence," Brittany sang shakily and sweetly into Santana's ear.

Santana snorted and Brittany gazed lovingly at her, "Fine, fine. Go wild, let your jew-fro fly, Blaine."

Blaine's hands shot up to his hair, patting to make sure his gel was still there. Kurt smacked down his hands, "Your hair is shellacked to your head flawlessly, stop it."

"Fine, my _brother_ can have my rightful solo. Kurt, you can sing _I Should Tell You_ with me." Rachel turned to Kurt expectantly.

Kurt's eyes twinkled and then he bit his lip, sighing through his nose, "Though I would normally jump at the chance to perform more, I think we should give another member the chance to shine. I already have a duet. So, how about Sam or Artie? Tina, perhaps?"

"I'll do it."

Quinn spoke so solidly. Her voice was determined and she looked Rachel directly in the eyes from her seat. Rachel stared back with the most _lost_ look in her eye.

Kurt tucked his chin back in surprise before he caught on that there was something he was _missing_, and quickly interrupting the silent moment, "Great, Quinn and Rachel will close. Now, remember New Directions, plus Blaine, we have children to tend to in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Kurt was handing members of the Glee club presents for the kids to distribute. Since he volunteered there for music days, he was the only one who knew which kid was which. There were a little fewer than twenty kids there and three presents left to give. They were getting towards the end of the presents and most of the kids were happily tossing wrapping paper around the room.<p>

"Here Blaine, this one is a toy keyboard for Julissa Nguyen, age 9. She's the one staring at the tree over there; she has the floppy black hair and the gold dress," Kurt spoke pointing out a girl that looked quite small for her age.

He handed Blaine a sizable package in white and red stripped paper. Once it was in Blaine's hands, Kurt lightly grazed his finger tips against the backs of Blaine's hands. A shiver crept up Blaine's back and his grip loosened slightly, he nearly dropped the package but got the gift upright in his arms and made his way over to Julissa.

"Hi, Julissa?" Blaine asked as the little girl turned around and Blaine noticed how pale and thin she was. Also that she didn't have eyebrows, and that her hair seemed to be bigger than was proportionate. She blinked at him with shining eyes. He realized he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by just looking at her, so he held out the present with a big smile, "Happy Holidays!"

She didn't smile but she sat on the ground and patted the space next to her for Blaine to sit down on. She looked over her shoulder at the couch behind them where what Blaine presumed was her dad sitting. He nodded at Blaine to sit next to her and so Blaine did. Her dad nodded his head with a theatrical surprised face and said, "Oh! What could that be? Open it, Juls! See what they brought you!"

Julissa looked from her dad to Blaine and then neatly ripped across the top of the package. She neatly ripped the paper and folded it before she even looked at what she had actually gotten. Her mouth didn't smile but her eyes spoke volumes. She bounced up immediately from the floor and timidly hugged Blaine with one arm.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around her small tiny body, "So, I take it you like it?"

She nodded and pushed the box over to him to open for her. He took out his keys and neatly ripped through the tape and began to carefully remove her toy keyboard for her. "Do you play?"

She nodded.

"And she sings."

Blaine looked up to find Kurt sitting down on the other side of Julissa, giving her dad a little wave. At the sight of Kurt she finally smiled and hopped into a hug. He gingerly hugged her and held her waist, "So! Are you going to sing with us tonight?"

She bit her lip and shook her head 'no'.

"No? Not even for me?" Kurt said giving her the cutest little stressed innocent grin possible.

Blaine heard the first noise from her. She giggled and shook her head 'no' again.

"No? Well, are you going to watch us sing to you?" Kurt asked with the most over-exaggerated pout with wide eyes possible.

She nodded and for the first time since Blaine's interaction spoke, "Yeah!"

Kurt smoothed her hair down, "Okay sweetie. Maybe I can come on the next music day and we can sing Christmas songs together, how does that sound?"

"Like a plan," She grinned at Kurt and turned to her new toy keyboard and turned it on. She began to play an impressive tune for a nine year old to play.

"Julissa," Blaine spoke looking at her intently, "Can you, by any chance, read music?"

* * *

><p>So far their performances for the kids had gone well. Mercedes opened a group number with New Directions getting the kids up and involved throwing tinsel around the room. They'd been really active during the song and calmed down for Rachel and Puck to sing their sweet Chanukah song.<p>

Kurt and Santana were in the middle of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ and Blaine was entirely amused. Santana was chasing a coy Kurt around the room. It was hilarious, but really not out of character for either of them. Santana would try to caress his arms or legs and Kurt would spin away from her with a sassy fluttering of his eyelashes or teasing touch. During the ending Kurt sat politely on the edge of the stage and Santana pounced on his lap, not letting him move, as they belted out the last harmony together.

The room cheered and clapped and Blaine couldn't help but grin enormously while he applauded them.

"Thank you, thank you. Now I'd like to welcome to the stage, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine patted both Santana and Kurt on the shoulders as he took the small stage.

"I'd like to ask a special someone, who I just met about an hour ago, to come up here and help me play this song for you," Blaine looked sincerely at the little girl in a gold dress, "Julissa, will you come up here and play this song with me on the piano?"

She looked from Blaine to her dad to Kurt and back to Blaine. Then she nodded. Blaine's smile couldn't be wider as Kurt took her hand and politely led her to the piano bench to sit with Blaine before seating himself back down with the Glee club.

And then Blaine pointed to the music sheets in front of them and she nodded, wiggling her fingers before she began to play the first few notes on the highest side, Blaine playing the same notes somewhere in a lower key. Then Blaine began to sing in a crisp toned voice, "Have your self a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light…"

_He's so beautiful_.

Kurt sighed to himself from his seat, watching Blaine's fingers move expertly across the ivory keys. He watched the look in Blaine's eyes when he smiled at Julissa as they played in sync. He watched him fumble a note and smile at his own faux pas, while Julissa played perfectly. He watched how Blaine's eyes squinted together when he belted a long note with a wide jolly mouth. He watched how Blaine's feet couldn't completely plant themselves on the ground because of his height.

_He's so cute being tiny. Seeing him with a child the most endearing and attractive thing ever? Is hot in this room?_

Kurt loosened his bolo tie slightly as he ogled Blaine finishing the song.

Blaine stood up and held his hand out to the little girl next him, and he bowed to her and she shakily curtsied to the crowd. Blaine held her hand as he returned her to her father. Everyone applauded loudly and Kurt even whistled.

Blaine made his way towards Kurt as the applause died down, and sat back next to Kurt. As he did, he daringly ran his finger tips across the back on Kurt's hand.

Kurt let his hand drift into the gap between their seats, with his palm faced up. Blaine looked down at it and back at Kurt. Kurt twitched his head towards his opened hand while biting his bottom lip. Blaine smiled as he ran his finger tips from Kurt's elbow, all the way down his forearm until he laced his fingers between Kurt's.

Suddenly they were holding hands and Blaine had never felt more satisfied with a racing heart in all his life.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn singing <em>I Should Tell You<em> was a touching piece to say the least. They started on opposite sides of the stage, slowly waltzing towards each other. Though Rachel's voice overshadowed Quinn's light as air alto quality of sound, their voices mingled soothingly together. Rachel sang Mimi's part, giving Quinn pleading looks. Meanwhile Quinn looked apprehensive to even stand next to Rachel, she constantly left enough distance between them as possible without looking abnormal.

And to Kurt it was obvious there was more going on than either of them had let on. That or the girls had gone to a secret acting class no one had invited Kurt to.

Rachel always cries when she sings a solo, but it was uncharacteristic to see Quinn with tears in her eyes during a song. Even when she sang soulfully, she remained emotional yet cold. Quinn let one tear fall and her voice cracking slightly as she sang, "Oh no."

By the end of the performance Rachel was holding both of Quinn's hands in her own as Quinn sang a lower toned note and Rachel's voice boomed over it a few notes higher, "Who knows where, who goes there. Here goes."

Quinn and Rachel both curtsied, still holding hands. Rachel's face was completely trembling, tear streaks down her face. She turned to the audience of children and forced a large smile before coming off stage.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can we please go?" Rachel whispered as soon as the kids had cleared out of the room.<p>

"Rach, what happened with Quinn?" Blaine asked softly as he smoothed her hair back.

"Not here," Rachel swallowed, "I, I'll tell you later, please just take me home. I really don't want to be around _people _right now."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, bringing Rachel's head towards him to kiss her hair softly before handing her the keys, "Here, wait in the car, I think we have to take Kurt home first, and I don't know where he went."

"I'm sure he's found a ride Blaine," Rachel eyed Blaine warily.

"Well let me make sure I don't leave him stranded at a hospital on Christmas Eve."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do."<p>

"When I don't know what to do, I ask Lord Tubbington to write a letter to Oprah for me."

"You need to tell her how you feel."

"I _don't_ feel."

"Bullshit, Fabray. Your hard luck case of sopping peepers says otherwise," Santana spoke with a hard stare.

"I don't know how I feel."

Kurt sighed, "Then you need to tell her you don't know how you feel."

"Kurt?" Blaine called from outside the door.

Kurt was currently in a supplies closet with Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana. Kurt turned his head to the door when he heard Blaine call his name. He squeezed Quinn's hand quickly and opened the door with just enough space to let himself out without letting Blaine in.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine toyed with the phone in his hands, "Um, Rachel's waiting in the car. You're coming back with us right?"

"Quinn actually asked if she could take me home and talk?" Kurt said with obligation, "Does Rachel need me?"

"No, no, she actually said she wants to be alone right now, so," Blaine spoke reassuringly, "I just wanted to make sure you had a ride."

"Oh, _good_. I wouldn't know how to split myself between Finn, Quinn, and _her_."

"Yes, please go take care of your brother especially. God only knows how much he is eating right now."

Kurt chuckled, "So, do you need me to walk you to the hospital door, or something?"

Blaine smiled, "No, no. I have that skill too, along with dressing myself. I am a very talented guy!"

Kurt rolled his eyes before smiling back, "I'll see you later?"

"Yes, please," Blaine breathed before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and tucking his head into Kurt's neck.

Kurt hugged Blaine back until he heard the door creek open.

"Oh boys," Santana cooed opening the door with a smirk, "Look up, lovebirds."

She stepped outside the door with a quiet snicker. Suddenly they had four pairs of nosy eyes on them.

Kurt and Blaine looked up to see mistletoe hanging above their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here have an extra long chapter, because waiting for the next Glee episode is totally driving me crazy.<br>Is it driving you crazy? But at least you guys get a decently quick and super lengthy update out of it.**

**Oh yeah, how do you folks like the Faberry? I wasn't sure how it would go over, but I've started the next chapter, and I dunno. I'm liking it! :D**  
><strong>I've never written it before. And if anyone is worried, don't worry, this is still a Klaine story. I'm far too obsessed with them to turn coat and split the writing of the ships evenly (like I <em>should<em> but I'm _not_).**

**And what? Mistletoe? Did I write that? Oh. HMMMMM. I wonder what that means for next time! ;X**


	10. Rocket Science

Both Blaine and Kurt were blushing beyond belief. Blaine licked his lips and reached a hand up along Kurt's jaw, allowing a grin to take over his face. He took a deep breath looking meaningfully at Kurt and whispering, "_I just want to kiss you_."

Kurt's eyes widened in realization as Blaine pressed his mouth firmly against Kurt's cheekbone. Blaine even sucked momentarily at supple skin of Kurt's cheek before leaning back with a soft pop.

He heard Brittany whisper, "If Kurt and Rachel's brother get married, can I make out with Kurt at his bachelor party?"

Mercedes shuffled the girls back into the closet giggling.

_I just want to kiss you._

"You _remember_?" Kurt asked slightly breathless and completely mortified, loosening his hold on Blaine without letting go. Kurt looked desperately worried at the thought of Blaine remembering what Kurt had said to him at the party.

Blaine blushed before a squeaky giggle emerged from his mouth and he played not guilty, "Remember what?"

"You little _liar_!" Kurt's voice was screeching high and he pushed Blaine away playfully.

Blaine continued giggling, "I am no such thing."

"You _so_ are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt."

"You have an evil smile on; you are _such_ a liar!"

"Noooo!" Blaine yelped tightly binding Kurt's arms to his sides in a forceful hug, "I have the sweetest smile you've ever seen! Don't you remember?"

"Not anymore, it's tainted with evil now," Kurt spoke haughtily looking towards the ceiling as Blaine still trapped Kurt in his arms.

"Noooo, I'm sweet! I swear I'm still sweet," Blaine pleaded rubbing his nose against Kurt's neck in a childish tickling method.

Kurt started laughing and gripped Blaine on his hips, the only place where he could reach with Blaine still holding his arms down, "Fine, fine! You're still sweet! Go take your sister home before she leaves without you."

* * *

><p>The drive home with Quinn had been a quiet one. In fact, it had been silent the entire ride until Quinn pulled up in front of Kurt's house. She parked the car but still looked straight ahead.<p>

"Quinn, I know you're in a pretty distraught place right now, but, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"How did you know you were gay?"

Kurt had been taken off guard, "Well I. I thought about boys everyday and the idea of kissing a girl wasn't _gross_, but it wasn't exactly getting my motor running. It wasn't rocket science."

Quinn's chin crumpled up and her voice cracked, but she still didn't look at Kurt, "How do I know?"

Kurt sat thoughtfully for a while before placing his hand over hers.

"It wasn't rocket science for me, Quinn. But sometimes, it is rocket science. It's hard to know everything about yourself all the time. The label isn't what's important; it's how you feel about another person. If you don't feel the need for a title, then don't worry about it. You don't need a fixed orientation identity to know you like someone."

They stayed silent in the car for a few awkward minutes.

"How do you know you like Blaine?" She asked, biting her lip like she was struggling to speak.

Kurt smirked, "How do _you_ know I like Blaine?"

Quinn chuckled, choking a little on her breathing, "Don't be a dope."

Kurt looked at her attentively, "Quinn, have you _seen_ Blaine?"

Quinn sniffled, "Yes, but if looking at him were all it took, you would be in your own car making out with him right now."

"He's…sweet."

"So I heard," she smirked.

"Oh shut up, we're supposed to be talking about _you_. What happened with you two?"

"We hooked up."

"When did this happen?"

* * *

><p>"Well, we kissed for the first time a few months ago. We were arguing, she was telling me writing a song about Veganism wasn't a good idea for a show choir competition. It turned into one of those arguments where you're yelling and you don't even remember what about after a while. And then we weren't…she, well you <em>know<em>."

"Right, got it."

"She kissed me, and it was kind of the sweetest kiss I'd ever had," Rachel smiled a little, "I couldn't stop thinking about her or staring at her. I even backed out of an extra _solo_ slot in a performance for Glee to let her sing a verse. But then, at the party last week, she fell asleep on my lap. And then we woke up in the middle of the night and we…_hooked up_."

"_Oh_," Blaine nodded understandingly but awkwardly at the same time, "And, um, you _enjoyed_ yourself?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, "I mean it's kind of hard not to when a girl that looks remarkably similar to Grace Kelly has her fingers waggling inside you."

"You, _ewe_! Rachel I didn't want to know _that_," Blaine's face shifted distastefully.

"Sorry. You kind of _asked_ me," Rachel chuckled momentarily before frowning, "But apparently it doesn't matter. Because I told her I was in love with her and she didn't say it back. She just ran away, and then sang that _damn_ song with me, and I thought maybe she was going to tell me after all how she felt but she ran out before I could even speak to her."

"She was in a closet with Kurt and the girls."

"A closet, how _fitting_," Rachel spoke with venom.

"Oh, come on Rachel. Not everyone grew up in an environment comfortable enough where coming to terms with liking another person of your gender is equivalent to coming to terms with liking sausage for breakfast."

"_Blaine_, ewe!" Rachel's face contorted with revulsion, "_I_ didn't want to know that!"

"What?" Blaine blinked at Rachel for a moment, "_Oh_. Okay, so, maybe sausage wasn't the best choice of words here-"

"It _really_ wasn't."

"But you know what I mean, Rach. We have two dads who welcomed my extreme _apron_ obsession with open arms. I didn't even have to come out, they just asked me if I 'had my eye on any boys at school' and that was that. From what you told me, Quinn's parents have jerked her around more than her fair share."

"That's true," Rachel sighed, "I guess. I'll just, wait around."

"Give her time, Rach. Maybe even talk about it with her without pressuring her to tell you how she feels. Just let her know you're there and whatever she decides is okay?" Blaine patted Rachel's hand, "And maybe you should also apologize to Finn for, well, whatever happened."

"I love Finn, you know. I've always loved Finn, and I probably always will, but with Quinn…it's just, different."

Blaine nodded, "What happened with Finn, anyways?"

* * *

><p>"She just dumped me!" Finn said furiously sad, then he put on an unnaturally high pitched screechy voice to imitate Rachel, "She was all "Hey Finn, I like your other ex-girlfriend and it's not fair to make me stay with you because you're ugly and dumb and stepped on all the bees in Kurt and Blaine's family-"<p>

Kurt interrupted, chuckling at the bee remark, "Finn-"

"And you have to basically bend in half to kiss me-"

"Finn, you-"

"And when you _do_ kiss me, I just pretend it's Quinn anyway! So I decided to pretend to love you for the last few months instead of just telling you the truth-"

"Finn stop it-"

"Regardless that you would've _totally_ understood and could've been totally cool once you got over me, but no, instead I'll break up with you on Christmas Eve-"

And then Kurt shoved a sprinkled Christmas tree cookie in Finn's mouth.

"Eat your cookie, calm down, I'm going to make you some warm milk."

* * *

><p>"Well, enough about my tragic love affairs. Since I probably won't have a chance at love again, at least not until I get my first Tony, I'm going to vicariously through you," Rachel wiped her moistened eyes, and asked teasingly, "How's Jeff?"<p>

"Fine?" Blaine answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come _on_! He's very cute, and Mercedes told me she and Kurt caught you in the basement in your underwear with him, _without_ any."

Then Blaine threw his head back laughing, "Yeah, and I was with two other underwear-clad boys, Rach."

"Blaine, you scamp!" Rachel's mouth fell open and she histrionically clutched her chest over her heart.

"Not like _that_. I go to an all boys private school. If you don't think we get a little scandalous with each other now and then, you're _really_ mistaken."

She licked her lips and looked at him suspiciously, "So there are no boys who've caught your eye?"

"Okay _dad_," Blaine joked, "There may be a boy I have my eye on."

"Who? Details Blaine!" Rachel grinned.

"Really, Rach?" Blaine glanced at her like 'duh' but she wasn't getting it, "Okay, I'll give you some hints to help you. Well, first of all, he's taller than me-"

"Yeah, that really narrows it down Blaine," she quipped.

Blaine clucked his tongue annoyed, before he continued gushing, "_Anyway_, he's taller than me and he's really…poised. I don't think I've ever seen more perfect hair than his. He sings like a dream, he's playful, and I may or may not have kissed him on the cheek tonight under mistletoe! _So_ romantic, right?"

Rachel smiled at Blaine, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "That's great, Blaine! I'm, um, I'm really tired though. I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

Blaine's dreamy smile faltered but he nodded before kissing her hair, "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Text From Rachel Berry:<p>

_Kurt. I'm outside in my car, can we talk?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Oh goodness! What is going through Rachel's mind right now? <strong>

**I know, I know, you were all expecting a proper kiss but...I guess I like too much build up.  
>And I like writing for the long haul, so expect this story to be lengthy and going on for a while.<br>Don't hate me! :D**

**I know a few of you don't like the Rachel and Quinn storyline. Thank you to those who don't ship it but don't mind it! This is still a Klaine story despite the amount of the girls in the last two chapters.  
>To those who are truly irked by it, sorry, but I like writing them as a background couple. And even if I didn't, can't really change it now.<strong>

**Yaaaaaaay. :D  
><strong>


	11. Happy Christmas Eve

Kurt slipped into the passenger seat of Rachel's running car.

Kurt leaned over the parking break to give her a light hug, patting her back, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

She hugged him back tightly and blurted out, "You're not planning to date my brother, are you?"

Kurt stiffened and let go immediately, eying her guardedly, "What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"Look Kurt, I love you. You're my best gay-"

"Best friend, I'm you're _friend_. At least I am _for now_," He raised a warning eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, best friend, whatever. Look, just don't date him. Please?"

"I met Blaine _less than a week ago_. And yes, while he has his fair share of dreamy qualities and so far he has been the most devastatingly charming puppy in the window, we're barely getting to know each other."

"Oh, thank goodness-"

"However, if I _were_ to date him, that would be between _Blaine and me."_

"I wish you wouldn't," Rachel swallowed.

"What?"

"It'd be, um, awkward?"

"Like it was awkward for me when you dated _my_ brother?"

Rachel blinked, "I, Kurt I thought you were over Finn?"

Kurt snorted, "Oh please, Rachel. Not that it would have stopped you in the first place, but I'm long over my daydreams of a white picket fence and a room that smells like gym socks for two."

"Then, why was it awkward?"

"It _wasn't_, well, not this particular time around," Kurt shrugged, "That's my point, Rachel. You're both my friends who fell in love. Why would I want to prevent you from happiness? And why would you want to prevent me from dating your brother?"

Rachel looked out her window silently for a moment and dropped her head down looking ashamed, "…I'd be alone."

"What?"

"I just wouldn't…Kurt. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Finn probably hates me, Quinn is in queer-crisis, and if you and Blaine were…just, please don't date him, okay?" Rachel pleaded with an obvious loss of patience.

"_Goodness_ Rachel. Look, you once told me you understood that I was lonely. Your brother is…he's really sweet. And I like spending time with Blaine; how he flirts with me, and how he treats at me," Kurt paused to see Rachel's eyes moist, puffy and _desperate_, he sighed to himself, "However, I'm not planning to send him a collection of scented love letters just yet. I might, however, be planning to send you to a doctor to get you on a downer medication."

"Kurt!"

"What? Just calm your head down. I think I see steam coming out of your ears, you are wound so tight."

"I'm sorry, just. Look, it would just make me uncomfortable to be so…"

"Alone?" Kurt suggested in a snippy tone.

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel nodded, "I'm afraid of being completely, _that_. So, if my best _friend_ starts dating my brother. I don't want you to get so busy with each other that you stop hanging out with me."

Kurt smiled and offered Rachel his hand, "Don't worry Rachel, if I stop hanging out with you it will be for one of your several irritating qualities."

Rachel choked and giggled all at once, taking Kurt's hand, "That's all I ask."

"You know, you weren't so against the idea of Blaine and me dating, when we were at your party last week," Kurt smirked.

"I wasn't?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at Kurt, playing with his fingers.

"You gave me instructions to be especially romantic if I intended to, I believe the word was "woo" your brother? That is before you and Quinn snuggled up for a rousing game of drunken pass out."

"What?"

"You know, I can see a future for you and Quinn."

"You do?"

"Maybe, or perhaps I'm trying to play on your sympathy to support me in continuing my wooing your brother, like you _told_ me to do. Specifically, with a rendition of As Long As He Needs Me from _Oliver_."

"Prostitutes are romantic people too, Kurt."

"Yes, you were very adamant about the romancing."

"I _really_ must have been drunk," Rachel smiled to herself.

Kurt smirked and spoke mischievously, "Drunk enough to let Quinn finger you?"

"She told you?" Rachel's eyes filled with complete mortification.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Kurt blinked accusingly.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, not if we weren't going to be together."

They were quiet for a moment.

Rachel sniffled, "I came here to apologize to Finn as well…I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"I think you should hold your breath on that for a while, Rachel. He's still in his eating stage."

"But Kurt, I really think Finn could use a proper apology from me, and possibly a balloon, and his Christmas present," Rachel pointed to a box in the back seat of her car wrapped in pink and gold star paper. How Rachel found trademark wrapping paper, Kurt would never know.

"Rachel, I really think Finn could use some _space_. I think Quinn needs your attention more right now, anyway."

"You're probably right."

Rachel sighed and continued playing with Kurt's fingers in her lap quietly. Kurt turned his hand in hers and firmly cupped her hand palm against palm and squeezed it to get her attention back on his face, he gazed at her deliberately.

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with Blaine," Kurt spoke bluntly, "I won't date him right now, not officially. We barely know each other anyway. But I'm not going to stop seeing him, or enjoying his company, or flirting with him."

"Kurt, I-"

"But I won't ask him out, for now." _For you._

Kurt hoped Rachel would say she changed her mind and that she would be fine and wish him a happily ever after with her brother. But instead, she just nodded, "You make him really happy, you know?"

"Do I, now? Did he mention me?" Kurt poked his tongue against cheek knowingly.

Rachel smiled teasingly, "I don't know if he'd want me to say."

"Oh come _on_, Rachel. I'm not dating the hottest guy in the county, for _you_. You can spare a secret."

"Well," Rachel cleared her throat, "He may have used the term "poised" to describe you."

"Poised? Me? Really?" Kurt absentmindedly began to preen himself in the rearview mirror. He stopped and sighed, "Are you sure I can't just come home with you and surprise him while he's half naked in bed?"

Rachel squealed and lightly hit Kurt repeatedly, "Nuh uh! You had your fill of viewing his body! Cool your heels, Hummel!"

Kurt giggled and held back Rachel's arms from beating up his shoulders, "Alright, alright, it's getting late, go home to your devastatingly handsome little brother."

"Happy holidays, Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Kurt felt bad. Really, really bad.<p>

He felt bad for lying to Rachel. Because that's what he did, he _did_ lie. If Blaine had asked him on a date, Kurt would have been over the moon to say yes and absolutely off his rocker to say no. Kurt's crush on Blaine was growing with every interaction. He had every intention to continue his pursuit of Blaine. If Blaine didn't ask him out soon, Kurt had every intention of doing it himself.

But he knew how it felt to be alone.

And he didn't want Rachel to feel that way. And he thought, maybe, just maybe, if he promised her he wouldn't officially date her brother, she wouldn't feel so left out. If he blatantly flirted with him in front of Rachel, somehow without excluding Rachel, Rachel wouldn't even notice if they were in a relationship. Of course, first Kurt had to get in that relationship with Blaine.

What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

So yes, Kurt felt bad. Just not bad enough to stop him from going for it with Blaine.

_Friend Request from Blaine Anderson_

Kurt clicked the "confirm" button and was immediately granted with chat message.

Blaine Anderson: I figured it was about time I add the father to my beehive on Facebook.

Kurt Hummel: Father to your beehive? How does that _not_ sound suggestive to you? Innuendos are filling my mind, Blaine. And this is coming from the boy who gave me the chastest kiss on the cheek of all time, not less than a few hours ago?

Blaine Anderson: Would you have preferred a corrupt, sloppily damaging kiss on your cheek? Because I can practice my kissing skills to be a bit more violent if you prefer it?

Kurt Hummel: No, I'm quite content with the one I received tonight, thank you. Your kissing skills are breath taking. Plus, I'll take what I can get from the dreamboat in the Berry residence.

Blaine Anderson: Dreamboat? Kurt, you flatter me! :)

Kurt Hummel: So, why is your last name Anderson and not Berry?

Blaine Anderson: Rachel has our Abba's surname, I have our dad's.

Kurt Hummel: Rachel took the last name off of a Swedish pop group? Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't put it past her, but I think I'm missing something.

Blaine Anderson: LOL! Abba is Hebrew for "Father." We call one of them Abba and the other Dad.

Kurt Hummel: Ah. That's kind of cute.

Blaine Anderson: I know something that is cuterrrrr!

Kurt Hummel: Do share with the class, Blaine?

Blaine Anderson: Maybe I'll tell you when I give you your Christmas present. ;)

Kurt Hummel: You're giving me a Christmas present, huh?

Blaine Anderson: What else is a Jewish boy to do on Christmas Eve with no dads to be found and an older sister that's fast asleep and newly kind of gay? Make Christmas presents for the boy he likes, duh!

Kurt Hummel: So is this you admitting you like me?

Blaine Anderson: Oops, did I let that slip out?

Kurt Hummel: You did.

Blaine Anderson: Well, I can't really take it back _now_, can I?

Kurt Hummel: Once it's on the internet it's there forever, Blaine.

Blaine Anderson: I'm going to have to destroy the internet then, aren't I?

Kurt Hummel: It is the most logical plan.

Blaine Anderson: Logical. Completely logical, indeed!

Kurt Hummel: Well, it is Christmas Eve, and I need to go to sleep. Because even if Finn got dumped tonight, I have a feeling he's still planning to wake me up at four A.M. to open presents.

Blaine Anderson: In that case, Happy Christmas eve, Kurt! Sweet dreams!

Kurt Hummel: Merry Christmas Eve, Blaine.

_Kurt Hummel has signed off._

Blaine sighed to himself, rereading the conversation happily and pausing over the word "dreamboat" several times, staring dreamily at his chat box.

_Kurt Hummel has signed on._

Kurt Hummel: Before I go to bed, I think you should know that I may devote some time tomorrow to baking something special for the boy _I _like. So, just for kicks, tell me Blaine. How do you feel about pumpkin tort?

Blaine Anderson: I feel like that sounds delicious and I'm sure the boy you like will be delighted that you thought about him on Christmas.

Kurt Hummel: Yes, well. The boy I like is Jewish, and alone in a big house with a completely melodramatic sister, so, I figured he could use a treat on Christmas when pretty much everything is closed.

Blaine Anderson: You're very thoughtful.

Kurt Hummel: I'm also very sleepy. Night Blaine. :)

_Kurt Hummel has signed off_.

Blaine smiled and began happily kicking his feet under his blankets. Kurt was going to bake for him! For _him_, _Blaine_, the boy Kurt _liked_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here, have cute Klaine fluff and angsty sister drama.<br>****I feel so bad for Rachel, and yet, so annoyed with her asking that of Kurt! So rude, right?  
><strong>**Sometimes I forget I write this and just get mad at them anyways.**

**Also, if you don't like Faberry, then okay, you do not have to read my story. Please don't send me reviews about how I "fucked up" my plot or whatever because of it.  
>Or threaten to stop reading my story? Just stop reading it if you are truly irked by them. It's understandable. Everyone has their ships.<br>So unless you want to tell me HOW I fucked up my plot aside from adding Faberry, send me something I can actually use towards bettering my story, please.**

**Thanks so much to those who fangirl/fanboy/fannonbinary, it gives me giggly feelings all over.**

**Happy Glee Night, y'all!  
><strong>


	12. Sweet Tooth

"DUDE."

"Mmmmm, nooooo."

"Dude! Dude, dude, dude!"

"Nnnnrrr, go away!"

Suddenly, Kurt was being crushed by something nearly twice his bodyweight.

"Nahhhhhahaah! Finn, get off me!"

Finn obliged but didn't get off of Kurt's bed.

"Dude!"

"Ugh, you keep saying that," Kurt whined and sat up wiping his sleepy eyes, "What is it Finn?"

"Merry Christmas!" Finn exclaimed with a smile on his face like a kid on Christmas-_oh_. Right.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt finally got a good look at Finn. He was in a _Santa suit_, "Finn…what are you wearing?"

"My traditional Christmas suit!" Finn announced proudly, "I sort of outgrew my elf one when I turned twelve, and they only made Santa suits in my size. Or they had the elf ones for chicks but they were built for boobs and I don't know why because that's totally not equity to only let girls be elves-"

"_Equality_, Finn," Kurt corrected amusedly.

"Yeah, equality! Anyway, it just didn't look quite right on me-"

"I get it, Finn. What time is it?"

"Six!"

"Oh god, please no," Kurt flopped on his back and let his fall to the ground getting up for Christmas day.

"Oh dude, cool, you got your own Christmas pajamas," Finn spoke with a lopsided grin.

Kurt smoothed down his candy cane striped onesie and walked toward his vanity, "So, presents first, yes? Are my dad and Carole up?"

"Yep, I woke them up right before you. I don't think Burt was expecting it, he was breathing super hard when I jumped on their bed."

"You _jumped_ on their bed?" Kurt gasped as he was about to delicately work moisturizing cream into his cheeks, "Finn, you. You can't do that to him, he has a very weak heart."

"I didn't even think about that," Finn was shamefaced. Realization took over his face instantly, "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't even think about it."

Kurt looked at Finn through his mirror and saw Finn's eyes glaze over guiltily.

"Finn, don't, don't cry. It's not like you meant to scare him, right?" Kurt turned around from his vanity and dabbed Finn's eyes with the back of his hand.

"No, of course, I would never do that. I mean, Burt's like…he's like a dad to me. I don't ever want him to leave me."

"He _is_ a dad to you, Finn. Just like I feel like Carole is a mother to me. And, I didn't mean to make you so upset, Finn. You just needed to be reminded, because you're a human being and you forget. But you've done it, and he's still alive and fine and it's over. So don't dwell on it, it's Christmas after all," Kurt gave Finn a smile. Then Kurt playfully patted both of Finn's cheeks, in turn, getting moisturizer all over them, "Now go rub that in so you don't get wrinkles."

Finn sat next to Kurt on his knees, comically still being almost as tall as Kurt was sitting in a chair. He quickly rubbed what Finn usually referred to as the "goopy stuff that makes him soft" into his stubbly cheeks.

Kurt asked, "How are you feeling? I mean, about what happened last night?"

"I miss her. I got her a sow pig that will save a family from starvation for Christmas! She probably wouldn't have liked in anyway."

"Give it to Carole and my dad. Carole will think it's cute, and my dad misses bacon more than beef jerky. They'll appreciate the thought."

"Bacon..." And then Finn was off presumably to search for some bacon of his own.

* * *

><p>Kurt was absolutely ecstatic with the presents he received from his family. He'd gotten several scarves and glove sets from Carole, a pair of shiny thigh high black boots from Burt, and Finn got him something absolutely sweet.<p>

"Okay dude, I tried really hard to get this right, I even called Mercedes, and she said you'd probably start to cry," Finn was sitting on the carpet with Kurt on the lounge chair and he handed Kurt a small red box.

Kurt looked at Finn sitting on his knees and just knew he _couldn't_ let this moment go to waste, "Finn, are you proposing?"

"What? No!"

Carole could be heard giggling from the loveseat.

"Because I used to dream about this moment and now that it's actually happening, I'm not quite as excited as I thought I would have been."

Finn caught on that Kurt was teasing him, "Well, _sorry_. I know we can't all compete with the tiny Blaine Anderson in your book."

"Who's that?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

Kurt blushed, "No one, dad. Finn's teasing me."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You got a boyfriend, Kurt?" Burt asked gruffly.

"No I don't, do not remind me of that on Christmas, _dad_."

"Fine, fine. Open the damn box, kid."

Kurt smiled and opened the box to be greeted with a medium sized red broach in the shape of half of a heart. The word _Brother_ engraved in white on it.

"Finn…this, this is lovely. Thank you."

"I wear my dad's dog tags a lot, but I added one this year to go with your present," Finn took the dog tags out of his shirt and proudly showed Kurt what seemed to be the other half of his broach, with the words _From Another Mother_ engraved on it, "Do you think it's dumb?"

Kurt held his broach against Finn's tag, "Not at all."

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt finished baking he had several trays of cookies and sweets, and Burt had practically started crying he was so happy being allowed to actually have sweets for Christmas.<p>

"There's sugar in this Kurt," Burt spoke as he pointed to the chocolate cookie Kurt had just handed him.

"I know, dad. I made it."

"And I can eat it?"

"Yes, but for today only. Come tomorrow, I expect to wake up to you eating oatmeal with apples for breakfast."

And then Burt made a sort of high pitched _cackle_ and Kurt made a note to himself to wipe that eerie laugh from his memory bank.

Kurt was planning on visiting the Berry household that night around nine. The best part was that he had not told Blaine when he'd be coming. The worst part was that he knew he couldn't be quite as flirtatious as he had been previously with Blaine in front of Rachel. He told Rachel he'd be coming over to bring them some surprise desserts, and not to spoil the surprise for Blaine. Rachel made a really big to-do about making sure that the chocolate was free of milk, but she seemed pleased none the less.

The Hummel-Hudson's had stayed home all day together and had a very family-oriented Christmas. They did presents, watched Christmas specials, and ate. Oh _goodness_, did they eat. But honestly, once dinner was over, they were all pretty much wiped as well as thoroughly stuffed. Kurt had been slaving away at baking Christmas treats before he was off. He made Rachel some vegan candy cane peppermint bark, and last on his list had been the pumpkin tort for Blaine.

He was sweaty from being in the warm kitchen the last few hours. He took a rushed shower and carefully styled his hair into a pompadour. And he could admit to himself that, _yes_, it was because he knew Blaine liked it.

Kurt decided this was his last chance to wear blatant Christmas colors for the holiday season without it getting obnoxious. So before he drove over, he buttoned up a red button up with black piping along the collar and sleeves. And he snapped a pair of shiny gold suspenders fastened at his belt. He put on a pair of red and gold plaid skinny jeans with his new black thigh high boots.

And yeah, the boots may have taken ten minutes to get on…but they were _so_ comfortable and made his legs look _so_ good. And it was _so_ worth it because the look on Blaine's face when he answered the door to the Berry household was priceless.

"Hi-i-i. I, um. You look really, hah, wow," Blaine laughed a bit nervously and his mouth hung open literally, "Very festive."

"Thank you. I like the pajamas," Kurt tried to hold in his laughter, "I'm going to guess that you've been missing me?"

Blaine was in _bee_ pajamas. No really. Blaine was seriously standing in a flannel set of yellow pajamas with little bees on them.

"Hey! Believe it or not, I actually had these before I even met you," Blaine spoke in a faux haughty tone, "Now let me help you with one of those?"

Kurt let Blaine take the pumpkin tort from his arms and Kurt kept the tin of bark for Rachel as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh god, Kurt, this looks amazing," Blaine said looking back and forth from Kurt to the treat he'd placed on the counter, "Thank you."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand between two of his own and kissed lightly at the pale finger tips that crept out from Blaine's closed palms.

Of course, that was the moment Rachel raced down the stairs in pink footie pajamas, interrupting their close moment. Kurt immediately took his hand back from Blaine's clutches as if Blaine's hands were waffle irons on high heat in disguise. He turned to greet Rachel cheerfully with a kiss on her cheek and lots of giggling remarks that Blaine wasn't really listening to. Blaine was too busy wondering why Kurt took back his hand like that, and Kurt missed the wounded look that took over Blaine's face.

Rachel was giggling, "Oh Kurt, you really made me peppermint bark? You are the best!"

Rachel clung to Kurt's arm and walked with him to the counter to open her tin and she shrieked and giggled and just further cuddled up to Kurt. Kurt was telling Rachel all the different ingredients that were in the candy he used to make it. Blaine decided to invite himself to join them a little more and sat up on the island counter top between them. He openly listened to them talking for a few minutes and realized they weren't really paying attention to him. Not even an eye diverted towards Blaine from either of them.

Blaine was starting to feel left out, so he decided to get a little bold.

"The secret is to crush the candy canes in to a near powder before you-" and then Kurt found a head plopped on his shoulder, forehead down, "Uh. Before you mix it with the dark curls."

And Blaine was pleased to find that Kurt reached like it was natural to smooth his hand across his hair once.

"Curls? _Kurt_," Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Kurt's face.

"Chocolate! Dark _chocolate_, sorry," Kurt patted Blaine's head politely and his hand was gone immediately, not touching him at all. Kurt even took a step away from Blaine.

Blaine backed off back to hop to his place on the counter and dug in to his pumpkin tort with a large wooden spoon. He tried a less physically invasive way to get attention. He took a bite of his treat and moaned loudly, "Mmmmm!"

Rachel gave Blaine a pointed look, "Enjoying your surprise, Blaine?"

"Yes, it's as sweet as its chef," Blaine smiled lopsidedly as he took another bite.

Kurt blushed but didn't smile, nor did he even look at Blaine.

"Don't eat too much of it, you need to watch your figure before Regionals," Rachel joked as she patted his stomach.

Blaine stopped mid-bite to glare at her momentarily and notice Kurt ignoring him, before taking the bite spitefully. He looked at Kurt expectantly, and when Kurt made no move to even look at him for more than a glance, he sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to head to my room for a while."

He covered the tort back up and put it in the fridge, hitting the door closed a little harder than necessary.

Kurt watched Blaine look incredibly dejected as he practically stalked out of the kitchen. Kurt felt terrible, and was about to fake having to use the bathroom to go talk to Blaine before Rachel interrupted his thoughts.

"Kurt, what is wrong with you?"

"What-"

She had this look in her eye that actually kind of scared Kurt, "You are completely ignoring Blaine!"

Kurt's head shot backwards, "Rachel, _you_ told me not to date Blaine. You said that it would make _you_ uncomfortable! So I'm leaving him alone, backing off. Now you're yelling at me?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to act like he was barely here or to stop smiling at him entirely. God, he has a crush on you, Kurt!"

_What did I just do?_

Kurt wasn't even listening at that point as he walked towards the staircase, "I'll meet you in the basement."

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Blaine?"

Blaine had just barely stretched out on his bed face down and started tearing up. But the minute he heard Kurt's voice at the door he began to frantically wipe his eyes, "Just a-just a minute!"

He looked in his mirror checking his face. His eyes were a little glazed over, but there were no tears to be seen. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was immediately greeted with hands on his face and a hard press of lips to his forehead. Kurt started whispering, "I like you. I swear I like you."

Kurt continued to hold Blaine's face in his hands firmly. So firmly that Blaine's cheeks were smashed inward towards his nose and his lips puckered like a fish. If Blaine hadn't been so hurt, Kurt probably would have started playing around with his face.

"I swear I'll explain everything, just please don't think I don't want you around."

Blaine started to tear up again while nodding, he tilted his head downward in hope that Kurt wouldn't see.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to act like I did. Please come to the basement with Rachel and me?"

Blaine cleared his throat and said in a voice so small, "Why d-did you ignore me when Rachel came in?"

"When I leave…will you pretend to go to bed and then sneak out to talk to me, and not tell your sister?"

Blaine nodded nervously, "Okay."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple lightly and rubbed one of his hands up and down Blaine's jaw, "Okay? Come hang out with us?"

Blaine nodded. He brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat again, "You know hanging out with her is probably just going to be her singing you a bunch of songs on karaoke, right?"

"Exactly. You see," Kurt turned before walking out of the room and grabbed Blaine's hand between two of his own as Blaine had earlier, "I have a sweet tooth, and I could use some sugary eye candy in the form of _you_."

"Oh, so you're using me?"

Kurt's shook his head 'no' frantically before noticing Blaine had a small smile on his face. Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it, "Okay, alright. I deserve your sarcasm."

Blaine's eyes scrunched up as he smirked at Kurt, "Yes. Yes, you do."

He let Blaine leave the room first and proceeded to openly check Blaine's bottom out, "However, I think you'll come to find, you'll like me using you."

Blaine turned his head obliviously and noticed where Kurt's eyes had been, his mouth fell open. Blaine ducked his head embarrassed, and spoke softly with a joking reprimand, "Kurt."

"What?" Kurt giggled. He fucking _giggled_, "You cannot hold _me_ accountable for _you_ having the body of a Michelangelo statue."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> _Yay! Cute boys and fairly lengthy update for you beautiful folks! _  
><em>And may I say the reviews for the last chapter made me seriously tear up. Yes, I am that emotional.<em>

_I can't wait to write the car-talking scene!_  
><em>And did you like Rachel a little more this chapter? I did. I think her problem with them dating is very complex and full of mixed feelings. We'll see what happens.<em>  
><em>Let me know what you think!<br>_

_Just so you guys know, I'm taking 16 units this semester, when full time is 12. So if I'm taking a while to produce a chapter, don't worry. It's one of my five classes taking up my time, haha. :)_


	13. Blatantly Obvious Admirer

"Hello and welcome to the Berry Basement! I'm Rachel Berry, please sit down and enjoy the show," Rachel smiled still standing her in her pink footie pajamas, "There is pumpkin tort on the coffee table in front of you and please help yourself!"

Blaine sat with Kurt on the love seat and Blaine bashfully reached for his treat and the big wooden spoon, remembering how he had thrown it in the refrigerator so grouchily earlier. Kurt snagged a bright pink throw blanket and covered their bodies evenly with it.

Rachel began singing them various songs_. _Everything from_ White Christmas_ to _I Like Latkes_. It was a strange set list to say the least.

However, Blaine couldn't help but be satisfied because Kurt was slyly scrunching his hand to rub at a small patch of Blaine's hip, under his flannel button up and somewhat under the tip of Blaine's bottoms. It was a weird way of cuddling but whatever, Kurt was touching him. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt suddenly had a need to be so secretive about touching him. He just knew it had something to do with his sister. Honestly, as distractingly wonderful Kurt touching him was, all he could think about was why Kurt wasn't letting Rachel see it.

_Finn. It's because she just broke up with Finn! And Quinn! She's totally in love with Quinn but Quinn isn't even talking to her. That's it! Kurt must just be really sensitive and not want her to have to be around lovey-dovey people. Wow, Kurt is so considerate._

Blaine smiled to himself and moved his hand, still under the blanket onto Kurt's knee with his palm facing upward. Kurt wasn't getting the message so he wiggled his fingers a bit and then Kurt looked down. He quickly averted his eyes back to Rachel performing a rendition of _Little Drummer Boy_, but without looking he walked his hand against Blaine's palm.

_I'm not embarrassing, am I? Like, Kurt's not embarrassed to be interested in me because I'm Rachel's little brother, is he? Oh god, what if he think it's super lame to like someone younger. Or if Rachel told him so many embarrassing stories about me that he'd be ashamed to hold my hand in front of her!_

"For my closing number I will be doing a tune from…"

_I mean, I know I'm a bit of a goofball…would that really matter that much? What if he thinks my whole joke scenarios are dorky? They totally are! Heck, I am super dorky! _

Blaine woke up from his thoughts momentarily when Rachel hit an extremely difficult yet _whiny_ note and was making a somewhat dramatic deranged face.

_I hope I don't make that face when I perform. Oh gee, what if Rachel and I look too much alike and it freaks Kurt out?_

"Thank you, Berry Basement! You were a great audience," Rachel beamed and curtsied in her frumpy footie pajamas.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before letting go and rapidly clapping for Rachel, "That was lovely as always, Rachel. Unfortunately, I think it's getting late, I'm a bit tired, and I told my dad I'd be home by eleven."

Blaine faked a yawn, "I'm pretty beat myself."

Rachel pouted, "You're not going to stay up with me, Blaine?"

"No, I think I'm going to go clean up the kitchen and head to bed. You can wash dishes with me if you want though, Rach!"

"And take away your favorite household chore? Never, you little weirdo!"

"Hey, don't knock my hobbies. It's relaxing!"

"You need new hobbies," he hugged Blaine briefly and Blaine felt Kurt's finger dig under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and briefs. At first he jumped at how close Kurt was to inappropriate touching, and then he felt something crumpled and annoying in his underwear.

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine smiled and waved. He waited until Rachel and Kurt were up the stairs before digging out a piece of paper. It seemed to be a receipt for gasoline, until he turned it over to see black ink.

_Black Navigator at 11:00 P.M., I'll park two houses down. To your left if you're walking out your front door._

_- Your really blatantly obvious admirer_

* * *

><p>At exactly 11:00 Kurt saw Blaine exit his house. He shivered as he so agonizingly slowly closed the front door. When Blaine finally turned toward his car, he took a wooden spoon out of his mouth and hugged the container for the tort to his chest.<p>

The moment Blaine hopped opened the door to the car Kurt shook his head, "Blaine you brought the tort with you?"

"Might as well, it's delicious. I've eaten most of it anyways! Want some?"

"Thank you but, I'm still full from massive holiday family food today. But Blaine you can't eat all of that in one night!"

Blaine gave Kurt sad eyes and a pouty lip, "You think I need to watch my figure before Regionals, too?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "No, your figure is very nice. If you need proof of that I can remind you of what you caught me doing when we left your room."

Blaine sat up a little straighter and his chin lifted proudly at the memory, "Well, then see? No problems with me finishing off my delicious Christmas present from Mr. Thinks-I'm-Fuckable."

"The problem is you are going to have a sugar rush and a tummy ache tonight. And, _god_ Blaine. I'm never talking to you while I'm drunk again, apparently I will never live down the things I say."

Blaine winked and took a bite of the pumpkin delight.

"Oh hush up and eat your tort."

"You know, I didn't get to give you your present while we were inside," Blaine put a hand in his front sweatshirt pocket, pulling out a lumpy wrapped present, "I'm sorry, I'm like _really_ bad at wrapping things."

"Right now, I think I'm in that stage where your flaws are just endearing?" Kurt tilted his head as he accepted the present from Blaine and started neatly ripping across the tape, "Hopefully it will wear off before you confide in me that you have a secret housewife fetish."

"So now you're holding my jokes over _my_ head?"

"Oh, the clues are there, Blaine."

"What clues?"

"The original housewife comment, the fact that you have an apron collection, and apparently you love washing dishes-"

"Well the day you catch me naked in my frilly red polka dot apron, you can talk. But until then, just open your present Kurt."

"I'd _almost _like to see that,"Kurt chortled and took out a piece of soft folded fabric from the wrappings. Blaine popped on the car light so Kurt could see. In his hands was an untied white bow tie, with little brown and yellow embroideries weaved into it. Kurt couldn't exactly tell what they were but, well, the kind of looked like-

"They're bees!" Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

_They look like dicks._

Kurt giggled to himself and Blaine laughed with him, though they were laughing for different reasons. Kurt's eyes crinkled, "You're completely ridiculous, and thank you."

Blaine firmly took Kurt's hand, "So, um, I hate to be bearer of bad news. But I _really_ need to know-"

"Rachel asked me not to date you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine blinked and his hold on Kurt's hand loosened slightly.

"Last night. She drove over in her car and asked me to talk to her. And she asked me not to date you."

"Oh." Blaine took a deep breath, "Did she…did she say why?"

"She doesn't want us to leave her? Like, in her words, she doesn't want to be "alone" and she thinks that if we date that we'll forget about her."

Blaine swallowed, "And what did you say?"

"I lied to her."

"What did you lie about?"

"I told her I wouldn't stop hanging out with you, but that I wouldn't date you officially. I also told her I wouldn't stop flirting with you."

"But you did. You ignored me once she came in the room."

"I did," Kurt nodded, "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess, I thought maybe if she thought that I was trying to discourage your flirting behavior that she'd notice I was making the effort? I thought…honestly I think I just freaked out."

"So, you told her you wouldn't date me?"

"I did."

"But you lied?"

"I did."

"Doesn't that mean you intend to date me?" Blaine looked at him from under his eyelashes.

"What are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Kurt smirked.

"Going on a date with you?" Blaine's lit up and his legs were suddenly tucked crisscross-apple-sauce.

"Close, you're going to come over to my house to hang out with me, because we haven't known each other very long. And I want that to change, Blaine Anderson."

"Okay," Blaine grinned, "That, well. That sounds really nice actually. Because I know some stuff, like that you sing, you're good with kids, you bake delicious treats, and you look picture perfect, like, all the time. But I'd really like to know more."

"And take your rain check on our nap?"

"_Especially_ take our nap."

"Good. Oh, and what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Could it have something to do with you?"

"Yes, preferably in the form of a secret date."

"I could go for a good secret date."

"Good, let our rendezvous begin. See you Friday?"

"See you Friday!" Blaine grinned and pressed a comically slobbery raspberry kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt squeaked and wiped the saliva off his cheek, "Blaine!"

Blaine had his hand on the door handle, "Now, excuse me while I go murder my sister."

Kurt quickly caught Blaine's sleeve and placed his phone in Blaine's palm, "Oh no you do _not_. 1. Your sister _cannot_ know that I told you! 2. It would be nice to get your number, you goober."

"I'm not going to tell her, I'm just going to pull a few annoying harmless pranks on her as payback," Blaine winked and typed his number into Kurt's phone, "Because, yeah, I am a _bit_ bitter that she told you off limits when _I told her_ how I felt about you."

"Nothing too obvious, okay?"

"Alright, alright," Blaine agreed as he shifted towards the door sitting on his tucked foot, "Damn! We're not even dating and I'm whipped."

"It's because of your housewife fetish," Kurt grinned.

Blaine sighed as he sat on the edge of the seat getting out, "I do not have a-"

Then Kurt reached over to place a light smack of a hand hitting Blaine's bee-jammied butt as Blaine hopped out of the car.

He turned around to see Kurt smirking at him, "Oh gosh, I think one of those bees on your butt stung you, Blaine, you should be careful."

Blaine shook his head with a shy smile, "Text me when you're home, so I know you're safe."

* * *

><p>That night Kurt drove home in giddy silence and Blaine went to work. Blaine did several things to agitate his sister without being obvious that he had actually done anything on purpose.<p>

First, he moved all her gold star stickers to a high shelf in the basement where only their dad could reach without a step latter (which is how Blaine himself had gotten them up there).

Second he ate Rachel's favorite Asian pears. And if Rachel wondered where they all went? Well, Blaine got hungry and decided to take her advice on eating healthier!

Third, was his best move of all! Blaine took Rachel's flat iron out of her bathroom and hid it in their parent's bathroom. Knowing full and well that Rachel's natural hair was just as poofy and curly as his was, when without her flat iron.

_Yeah, take that Rachel!_

…_Is it too much? Am I awful? Maybe…I'll just let her have her stickers back, maybe that was a bit too harsh._

Blaine took the stickers back to Rachel's drawer in the family office.

_There, that's a good amount of pranks. I still have her pears in my belly and her hair will be hilarious tomorrow. Yeah, I'm still bad!_

And then he tripped over his box set of Narnia books. He carefully lifted himself off the floor and checked his phone.

Text from Kurt Hummel:

_I'm home safe. Goodnight!_

Blaine flopped over on his bed and smiled into his phone. And okay, yeah. _Maybe_ he cuddled the screen a little bit.


	14. Gingerbread

Text to Mercedes Jones:

_Get online. Now._

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes Jones has signed on.<em>

Mercedes Jones: Boo, I love you and all. But why do you need me to talk to you at 9 A.M. while we're still on winter break? I want to get my sleep on!

Kurt Hummel: Blaine is coming over tomorrow.

Mercedes Jones: OMG. Kurt!

Kurt Hummel: Yes. And Rachel can't know.

Mercedes Jones: Ummmm, why?

Kurt Hummel: She asked me not to date him because she didn't want us to start leaving her alone with only Babs records and a sparkle microphone for company. I lied, and I told her I wouldn't.

Mercedes Jones: Oh for god's sake. Rachel is allllll kinds of crazy.

Kurt Hummel: I noticed! Anyway, that's not the important part. I invited him over and I have no idea what to entertain Blaine with once he's here!

Mercedes Jones: Oh, I can't think of a few things. ;)

Kurt Hummel: -_- Down girl. Get some new thoughts.

Mercedes Jones: You're no fun.

Kurt Hummel: Mercedes seriously, I need help.

Mercedes Jones: Is anyone going to be home?

Kurt Hummel: Just Finn, maybe.

Mercedes Jones: Boooooo!

Kurt Hummel: He'll leave us alone for the most part I think. Now what do I do with Blaine? What can I distract him with that is fun and won't lead him to believe I'm boring? Cooking? Movies? Bee keeping?

Mercedes Jones: Distract him…with your tongue.

Kurt Hummel: Cedes! YOU ARE NO HELP.

Mercedes Jones: Hehehehe! I'm sorry!

Kurt Hummel: You are not even the least bit sorry.

Mercedes Jones: I'm not. But I'll help you; I say cooking first. It'll break any ice and Finn will probably pop in once he smells food, so make extra! Then take Blaine up to your room, put on a movie on your computer, and _don't_ watch it!

Kurt Hummel: See was that so hard to say? And you know what? FINE. Maybe we _won't_ watch it.

Mercedes Jones: Atta boy. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel: Can I make a request of you?<p>

Blaine Anderson: Sure! I aim to please.

Kurt Hummel: No hair product tomorrow?

Blaine Anderson: Alrighty. Why?

Kurt Hummel: My hand has plans for your hair during nap time.

Blaine Anderson: :3

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting ready for his and Blaine's hangout-date-thingy. And was deciding whether yellow or white skinnies would go better with his new…supposed "bee" bow tie.<p>

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine that the bow tie looked like he embroidered it with little yellow and brown tie die penises. And he definitely couldn't wear it in public, he was already ridiculed enough. If his voice and outfits didn't tip people off that he was gay, a bow tie covered in dicks certainly wouldn't help. So he decided it would be best to wear it while he was going to be inside all day anyway.

Then a ding on his computer went off.

Blaine Anderson: Attire for your house; super casual, casual, or semi-formal?

Kurt Hummel: Apron and nothing else.

Blaine Anderson: Kurrrrrrt. :(

Kurt Hummel: Fine then. Disappoint me. Wear one of your little bow ties, see if I care.

Blaine Anderson: Meanie.

Kurt Hummel: You're the meanie. All I want is for you to model your aprons but nooooo.

Blaine Anderson: Maybe for your next birthday. ;D

Kurt Hummel: Tease.

Blaine Anderson: I'll see you at noon! :D

* * *

><p>"Were you followed?" Kurt opened the door a crack and jokingly peaked out at Blaine with one eye.<p>

"I hope not. Thought I must admit, I'm too cold to notice if I was," Blaine shivered as he spoke, rubbing his bare hands together vigorously.

"Right, sorry! Get in, make yourself at home," Kurt opened the door motioning for Blaine to come in.

Blaine kicked off his shoes by the door immediately. He showed up to Kurt's house bundled up in a crocheted grey sweater with red cuff and collar lining, cuffed red pants, and a red bow tie. His hair was curly and bouncy and touchable. Kurt was glad Blaine listened to his text to keep the gel out for the day.

"You wore my bow tie!" Blaine looked surprised and so genuinely pleased.

"I did," Kurt threaded his fingers in Blaine's hair from behind him, "And you accommodated my request, good Blaine."

Blaine turned to over-actively grin at Kurt, "Does this mean I get a cookie for my good behavior?"

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Great minds think alike! I was thinking we could make some cookies?"

"Oh awesome, what kind?" Blaine began to tug off his sweater and hung it on the coat rack.

"What kind do you want?"

"Gingerbread?" Blaine was practically hopping as he followed Kurt to the cookbooks on the table.

"Someone is in the Christmas spirit."

"I really like Christmas. And actually, sometimes we do celebrate it. We do little stockings and eat candy and Chinese food all day. And of course we play holiday songs at the piano."

"Let me guess, Rachel hogs the solos?"

Blaine chuckled, "She gets it from my dad, you know?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he began rooting through the cupboards, "Really? Leroy, right?"

"Yep! He's all into doing runs and belting. He taught Rachel how to sing, my Abba taught me though."

"So that's why you're normal. Rachel was raised by the dramatic one?"

Blaine squinted his eyes as if to think harder, "No, they're both pretty dramatic, actually. In fact, I think Rachel got my Abba's scheming and theatrical genes. I got my dad's level head, including the hair."

"You know, I've seen your parents," Kurt smirked as he started mixing ingredients, "If I was thirty years older, I'd totally be into Leroy."

Blaine's eyes widened in horror and he rushed to Kurt and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, "Ewe, shush, no! Don't say that!"

Kurt chuckled and batted Blaine's hand away with the mixing spoon, "What? You have _his_ hair."

"Shhhhh! No, I don't!"

"Oh you _so_ do. Remind me to thank him the next time I come over."

Blaine puffed his lips out in mock anger. He licked and then dipped a finger into the sugar bowl and then pressed it against Kurt's nose leaving a light residue.

Kurt blinked sternly at Blaine, "My nose is sticky."

Blaine leaned forward and licked the sugar off of Kurt's nose, "Mm! Sticky-sweet."

Kurt yelped and then shook his head, "No._ You_'re sticky sweet. My nose is sticky-saliva."

* * *

><p>"I like your family's Christmas tree," Blaine said as they sat down in the living room with a plate of cookies on the coffee table and matching polka dot mugs of coffee in each of their hands.<p>

"Thank you! I'm so glad you noticed it!" Kurt smiled and placed his mug on a coaster and began to talk with his hands, "It took forever to find enough of gold and plum ornaments. I ordered a lot of them online and a few of them are sentimental that my father insisted on keeping, I couldn't really argue."

"It's beautiful."

Kurt nodded excitedly, "And see that plum wire angel for the top? That's custom made by a New York artist I found online, who does _amazing_ wire sculptures and started making wire angels with porcelain cherub face masks-"

"Why did you just climb up and sit on top, angel-face?" Blaine took a smiley sip of his hazelnut coffee.

Kurt stopped rambling to roll his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny Blaine. You think you're so charming, don't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"Do I smell cookies?" Finn shouted as he slid into the living room on his socks.

"There's an extra plate in the kitchen for you, Finn," Kurt shook his head to the right in the direction of the kitchen."

"Dude, you rock!" And then Finn's eyes landed on Blaine, "Oh, hey Blaine!"

"Hi! It's nice to see you again, Finn," Blaine grinned and turned to wave at him on the couch.

"Are you guys dating?"

Blaine blinked, "Uh-"

"We're just hanging out, Finn. Don't tell anyone."

"Why not? You aren't ashamed of him or something, are you? I mean, he's got awesome giant hair and he dresses kind of weird, but Blaine's cool."

Blaine looked down at his outfit self-consciously and began fiddling his bow tie with one hand and patting his hair with the other.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, no, Blaine is flawless. We're hanging out surreptitiously because Rachel doesn't like it."

Finn's eyes flickered uncomfortably at the mention of her name and he nodded and went off into the kitchen.

"I have a jew-fro."

"I…noticed?" Kurt tilted his head perplexed.

Blaine shrugged with a little smirk, "Just reminding you of how I'm not flawless."

"That's not really the way to convince me. Your hair is one of my favorite things about you."

Blaine sipped his mug with a light blush and then looked at Kurt straight in the eyes, "I'm naive, I don't take hints, and I'm short."

"And I'm bossy, I'm too blunt, and I have pear hips."

"I happen to like the shape of your hips," Blaine produced a little pout on his face.

"And I happen to like that you're short."

Blaine's head shot back and he started laughing, "Why would you _like_ that?"

"It makes everything you do, like, ten times more cute and entertaining."

Finn ran back in the room with his cookie plate half-empty, "Hey Kurt, if I go to Sam's, will you be okay here without me?"

"No Finn, if you leave I'll probably set the house on fire, starve to death, and have a freak accident involving Blaine and one of Carole's stilettos."

Finn nodded with a lopsided smile, "Cool, later bro!"

"Bye Finn. And hey! Make sure you bring that plate back with you or Carole will have a fit. Now leave alone with my little fun-sized Blaine," Kurt lifted his eyebrows menacingly as Finn went out the front door.

"Great, the boy I like has a short-people fetish."

"Not true, I have a Blaine fetish. Let's go to my room."

Blaine's eyes flew open wide, "What?"

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it, he started waving his hands around frantically, "I-no-not. Not like _that_! PG-13 bedroom time!"

Blaine started laughing, "Boo, and here I was hoping to lose my virginity before our first date."

* * *

><p>"Your bed looks comfy," Blaine said as placed his coffee and cookies on the night stand. He threw himself on top of the mattress without a care, belly first, and snuggled into the left side of Kurt's bed with his face in the pillow, "Mm, it <em>is<em> comfy."

"You want naptime already?" Kurt raised his eyebrows knowingly towards his bed.

Blaine nodded still facedown in the pillow, so all Kurt could see was the shifting of his curls.

"Okay, I'm just going to put some background noise of the cinema variety on my laptop, any requests?"

Blaine turned over floppily and perked his head up, "Crybaby?"

"One oddly specific cult classic coming up," Kurt mumbled as he hooked up his laptop, finding the film, and leaning it on a bench at the edge of his bed. He delicately took his boots off and looked towards Blaine who was staring at him.

Blaine smiled and made grabby-hands at Kurt, "Gimme, please?"

"Give you what? Were you still hungry? I can whip up some-" Kurt turned to motion towards the door as Blaine swiftly crawled up on his knees and Kurt turned back to be met face to face with Blaine's sweet smile.

"Gimme _you_, dummy," Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He leaned back so they fell back onto the bed with an "umph," and Kurt lying directly on top of Blaine. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's arms before attempting to move into Blaine's side instead, but Blaine kept his arms firmly around Kurt's back. Blaine scooted down a little so his chin was rubbing against Kurt's clavicle, "Nope, no scooting away, it's snuggle time and you smell nice and you're pretty and warm, and I like you."

"You drank before you came over, didn't you?" Kurt quipped.

"So, I may have downed a cuddle potion on the drive over. What of it?"

"I'll have to get the recipe to continue drugging you, then."

"It's not a difficult recipe. It's one part super duper comfy bed, seven parts gingerbread cookies, and one part you," Blaine lifted a hand to rub at Kurt's neck.

"Seven!" Kurt squealed, "Blaine, you ate seven of them?"

"Yeah?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up before he narrowed his eyes at Kurt, "Okay, Finn ate like seven in the two minutes he took to retrieve them, so no judging the expansion of my waist!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and his hands traveled down to Blaine's waist to squeeze a little, "Blaine, your waist is tiny. _You're_ tiny."

"Oh Kurt, I hate to break this to you. But boys don't like to hear that they're tiny in the bedroom," Blaine smirked.

"Fine. You're a very big boy."

"Damn straight!"

They laid there smiling at each other for a few minutes, Blaine's hands were massaging Kurt's lower back and Kurt's were nesting in Blaine's hair. Kurt's head drooped to lay in the juncture of Blaine's shoulder and neck. Soon they were off to slumber land.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up first and stared at the profile of Kurt's sleeping face. Kurt's mouth was open slightly and his chin was tucked. His hair remained styled pretty much flawlessly except for one lock of hair that fell to the side of his face. His lips were so perfectly pouty and sculpted. They looked slightly chapped from the dry air, Blaine didn't even care. He was flawless and smooth as far as his skin went. He was so perfectly pale and just elegant.<p>

Kurt was so fucking _pretty_.

Blaine wiggled his arms out of Kurt's and grabbed Kurt's face between his palms. Kurt began to stir with a little sigh and Blaine smiled, rubbing his thumbs against Kurt's cheekbones.

Blaine spoke in a crackly voice, "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes blinked open for only a second.

Blaine pressed his lips lightly against Kurt's.

Kurt whined high pitched and his eyes flew open to see closed round eyes, a very close up nose, and perfectly angular eyebrows.

_Blaine_.

Kurt's mouth sprung to life and started lightly sucking and sliding against Blaine's working lips. His hands buried themselves in Blaine's soft curls and bunching them up in his knuckles. Blaine's arms slid down Kurt's sides and held tight at his waist as he broke the kiss.

Kurt let out a breathy laugh and Blaine cleared his throat with the same breathy chuckle, "_Well_."

"Well, what?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up with obvious nervous energy.

"Well, _you_," Blaine smiled with his eyes closed and nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek and pecked his lips feather light, "In case I haven't been clear enough, I _really_ like you."

"I had hoped so."

"How…how do you feel about me?" Blaine asked with a genuinely anxious look.

"I'm completely fixated on you, doofus."

"Dummy," Blaine relaxed with an upward quirk of his lips.

"Ignoramus."

"Poop head!

Kurt giggled at the juvenile insult, "Blaine-"

"Butt face!" Blaine shouted with a light tap to the top of Kurt's bottom.

Kurt was in an outright giggle fit.

"You're a dork, Blaine."

"Well, you still want to fuck this dork, so that makes you a dork advocate," Blaine said as he waved a finger in between their faces and wiggled his hips sassily from under Kurt.

Kurt's eyes flew open wide because though he was getting used to Blaine throwing his drunken statements around, he was _not_ used to lying on top of Blaine when he wiggled his hips like that creating _really forceful friction_. It's was just a second but…

Kurt started getting hard.

Kurt tried to flee slightly, by turning to lie in Blaine's side as opposed to directly on top of him. But Blaine was just _not_ having it. He just hugged Kurt tighter and then decided it would be a good time to include his legs in the limbs that wrapped around Kurt's waist. He pouted, "No leaving, we're snuggling…unless you have to pee! Do you have to pee?"

Kurt was biting his lip to try not to breathe too hard because now Blaine's legs were _around_ him and this was just not working. He really wanted to pretend he had to pee to get away, but if he got up Blaine might actually _see_ the problem.

"This is just a little…suffocating? And I mean physically, like constricted, not emotionally suffocating!" Kurt clarified immediately.

Blaine nodded and unwrapped his legs and arms and Kurt started to move to the side but he brushed up against Blaine's thigh on the way.

"Oh! _Oh_." Blaine's eyes opened wide with realization and he turned to face Kurt. Rubbing a comforting hand on Kurt's stomach he asked, "Kurt. Did you get a boner?"

Kurt's expression couldn't be more mortified but he quickly tried to put on his best poker face, "No."

Blaine just smiled, "Kurt, it's really okay. It happens to the best of us."

Kurt just closed his eyes uncomfortably, "God, you're so unsubtle!"

"Actually, I think you'll come to find _you_ are the one that's unsubtle," Blaine winked.

"It's not my fault you decided to kiss me while I was sleeping and then rub your hips all over me, Blaine."

"It's actually kind of hot, if it makes you feel any better."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because honestly, I'm considering running into the bathroom for an ice cold shower."

"Only if I'm coming in with you," Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck.

Kurt said nothing, he just stiffened slightly.

"Sorry, that was too bold, wasn't it?"

"A little fast, yes."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered pressing against Kurt's lips with feather light pressure, "I'm perfectly ecstatic to lay around with boner-having-you in my arms."

"Oh, put a cork in it, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! It makes me feel special that I could do that to you."

"Yes, please do feel special at my mortification."

Blaine chuckled, "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine grinned over-dramatically, "Did you know…that…I like you?"

Kurt smiled back, "I kind of figured when you told me that five minutes ago. I'm glad to know you don't hate the boys you kiss."

Blaine blushed sheepishly nuzzling Kurt, "You're the first boy I've kissed that I've liked _that_ way."

"So you have kissed other boys?" Kurt elevated his head in this palm.

Blaine grumbled embarrassed, "Really _not_ a big deal, just Warblers being Warblers."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up along with his body, "Okay, there are stories, and I want to know them!"

Blaine groaned, "They're _not_ that interesting, Kurt."

"Boys in your glee club have kissed you. Your glee club, in which everyone, to my knowledge; is straight. I want to hear about it!"

"Not _everyone_ is straight, just the three you've met, at least I think they're straight," Blaine spoke thoughtfully, "My first kiss was Nick, it was during a Warbler sleepover game of truth or dare. David was drunk and was telling me how much he loved me. And Jeff, well he was kind of the same as David's story. Except, Jeff wasn't drunk, he was just excited."

"Your friends are intensely affectionate."

"Oh please, Rachel would crawl inside your carcass to snuggle if it wouldn't kill you in the process."

"That's…kind of disturbing."

"Don't underestimate my sister."

"Oh, I wouldn't. Speaking of the screechy siren, what did you tell Rachel you were doing today?"

"I told her I was going to a gay bar to make out with strangers," Blaine blinked seriously, then couldn't contain his smile, "No, I told her I was going to see my friend Wes, since he's back from break at Stanford."

_And her hair this morning was hilarious. Even bigger than it was when we were kids. Stealing her flat iron is the best prank ever.  
><em>

"You have a friend at an Ivy League school?"

"I do. And I plan on getting into Yale myself," Blaine spoke proudly as he held his head high.

"Really?"

"Yep! You, Mr. Hummel, are dating a future Ivy League student."

Kurt shyly placed his hand against Blaine's chest with a smile, "Dating, huh?"

"Dating," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth before he leaned in to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose and just when he started to part his mouth to heat up the kiss, he heard it.

_Beep beep_.

He continued kissing Kurt as he dug his phone out of his pocket, and broke away to check his phone.

Text from Rachel Berry:

_Blaine, where are you? And I mean HONESTLY this time._

Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Hiya guys! Here's a lengthy chapter. School's been heating up, but don't fret, I'm dedicated and in it for the long run!<em>

_Rachel, ever the cockblocker, isn't she?_ _  
>Yay! Our boys finally kissed, yay! And yay awkward Kurt!boners and naptime and banter.<br>I really can't wait to see how Blaine works his way out of this._

_Review guys!  
><em>


	15. Sexpot

Rachel texting may have been the biggest boner kill in the world for these two.

"Rachel knows!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and shaking them with a fretful expression.

"She doesn't _know_ anything, Blaine. She just, now knows what she _knew_ isn't what she should know now."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "You should be a politician, because I have no idea what you just said."

"Politicians do seem to have a common secret sexuality, wouldn't have a problem getting dates," Kurt joked wiggling his fingers to teasingly tickle Blaine's chest.

Blaine frowned, "No! No getting dates, I just got you!"

Blaine sat up and scooted down the bed, Kurt looked amused "Blaine, I thought _you_ said no leaving?"

"I'm not leaving!" Blaine lifted his body up and plopped himself down onto Kurt's thighs. Kurt winced at the sudden weight but Blaine crossed his arms and looked incredulously at him, "There, now you can't go find any other dates!"

Kurt smirked at Blaine's behavior and sat up spreading his legs apart so Blaine fell in between them, "Like any of those middle-aged, balding, greasy politicians can hold a candle to _you_. Now think of something to tell Rachel, we don't have time for your antics right now."

"I have an idea for an alibi, but I'll probably have to leave earlier than planned," Blaine leaned back against Kurt's chest and pouted.

Kurt frowned, "If you have to, then you have to."

Blaine sighed, "Alright, I need to make a call."

Blaine picked up his phone and called a contact.

"Blaine Anderson, how's it going, buddy?"

Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt's chest where he was lying, "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm drinking Courvoisier in a tea bath. What's it to you, sexpot?"

Kurt's eyebrows tightened.

_Sexpot? Who did Blaine just call?_

"I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with your range and piano today, if you weren't busy."

"Sure, buddy, come on over! My maid will send you up to my bathroom. Tub's pretty big, has a Jacuzzi setting; you can join me in here if you like."

_Who the hell is talking to Blaine like that?_

Blaine laughed loudly and spoke sternly as if he had been asked to take a bath with this guy several times before, "No, I don't think we can practice the piano in there."

"Fine," you could hear the smile in his voice, "Come over in two hours, tea baths take a while."

"Sounds good. See you later!"

Blaine hung up his phone, moving on to the next contact, and Kurt just had to ask, "Blaine, who was-"

Blaine silenced him with a finger to his lips and mouthed "Rachel" at him.

Kurt sulked and silently bit Blaine's finger tip.

Blaine scowled and on impulse turned to nip at Kurt's ear.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined in a squeak.

_What was that sound? That was a good sound. How do I make it again?_

Blaine, phone still ringing by his ear, began lightly sucking at Kurt's ear.

Kurt started making little whispered whining sounds, "Uhhh, nuhhh, uhnn."

"Blaine! Where the hell are you?"

Blaine unlatched his mouth as fast as possible.

"Half of your school just showed up at our house to abduct you, including alumni! Wes was _here_, and said he hadn't even heard from you all day. So what are you doing that's so bad you had to lie to me?"

"I went for a walk?"

Rachel growled, well, _screeched_ but it was as much of a growl that Rachel could produce, "Blaine Anderson-"

"I went for a drive," Blaine looked at Kurt nervously as if to ask that what he said was believable. Kurt made a swirly hand motion to urge him to continue, "I just wasn't feeling too hot…because of yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

Blaine took a deep breath and continued talking, "I really liked Kurt, and he didn't even...um."

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together at Kurt asking for help.

"He didn't even what, Blaine?" Rachel asked, actually sounding concerned.

Kurt made a heart shape with his hands and then dramatically pretended to crush it. Kurt mimed throwing it against the wall and then Blaine felt himself shaking on Kurt's lap, looking down he realized Kurt was miming a stomping motion with his foot as well.

Blaine bit his lip trying not to laugh at Kurt's theatrics and then spoke, "I feel like he crushed my heart into a million little pieces, threw it against the wall, and stomped it death with his Demonia 5-buckle platform boots."

"Oh."

"Yeah...but I decided that if he doesn't want me then maybe he is just a big fat jerk!" Blaine grinned while he said it, staring directly at Kurt. Kurt gripped Blaine around the waist and squeezed him tight for his comments.

"I'm sure Kurt didn't mean to act that way, and he apologized didn't he? I mean, you guys seemed fine in the basement while I sang to you."

Blaine sighed dramatically, "I'm just being bitter, Rachel."

Kurt slyly pressed his nose into Blaine's hair.

_His hair smells like nutmeg. _

Then he rubbed Blaine's cotton-clad belly comfortingly.

_His abs are so hard and defined, ugh. He's too perfect, how did I even snag him?_

"That's okay Blaine; it's very healthy to face your emotions head on! You know, I was researching relaxation methods today because I figure I will lead a life of high stress when I'm first starting out off-Broadway and I have to get a minimum wage job as a singing waitress or in retail-"

"Actually Rachel, I'm parked at my friend's house to hang out right now, so we can talk later when I get home, okay?"

"Alright! I'm making vegan and gluten free gumbo for dinner tonight and Challah bread! So be home by eight, okay?"

Blaine's face drooped into a grimace, "Sounds very healthy, Rach. I'll see you later, bye."

Blaine hung up the phone with a breath of relief and then muttered, "Gluten free vegan gumbo; disgusting!"

"I think it sounds delicious actually," Kurt spoke thoughtfully.

"It's not, especially when I compare it to the last thing I had in my mouth," Blaine winked.

Kurt chuckled, "My ear? I'll have to find a recipe for ear-stew, but I think I can manage the concoction."

"Shut up, I forgot about that. I _meant_ your mouth," Blaine trailed his index finger behind himself to run across Kurt's lips.

"Who did you call before you called Rachel?" Kurt blurted with his eyes cast downward.

"Oh, I called my friend Sebastian from the Warblers. He's new this year, and has been auditioning for solos but hasn't quite nailed them. He asked me to come over during break at some point to help him work on his talents. And I figured since I have to fake an alibi, I might as well half form one," Blaine shrugged with a smirk against Kurt.

Kurt nodded and licked his lips, "Oh, are you two close?"

"Not especially. He's a funny guy, and he seems to like me."

_Yeah, he seems to like you a little too much_.

"Why do you look like that?" Blaine asked.

"Like what?" Kurt's eyes shot towards a hanging mirror near his door.

"Like you're uncomfortable, did I get too forward? Were you not okay with the ear thing? Did you start to see the similarities in mine and Rachel's faces and now it freaks you out to kiss me-"

"He called you 'sexpot.'" Kurt answered, cutting him off.

"Who? Sebastian?"

"Yeah…is he gay?"

"Yeah, as far as I know…Kurt!" Blaine smiled and laid the back of his head flat on Kurt's chest before tilting it up to look at Kurt, "You're jealous! I made you jealous!"

Kurt began to blush and avoid eye contact, "Blaineeeee."

Blaine continued his irritatingly giant grin and chastely kissed Kurt on the lips, "Delicious jealousy."

Kurt chased Blaine's lips when they pulled apart, "More kisses, less making fun of me."

You really didn't have to tell Blaine twice, because he tilted his head up and caught Kurt in a searing kiss; complete with lip nibbling and face grabbing. Kurt took advantage of the fact that Blaine's back was still to his front and began groping Blaine's tummy outside of his shirt. Blaine held his hands over Kurt's encouraging him to continue.

After a few minutes of kissing, Blaine turned over pulling Kurt to roll over on top of him and Kurt started smirking as they kissed. Then Kurt hooked a leg over Blaine's thigh and used his weight to flip them back over so that Blaine was on top. Blaine tried to flip him back but Kurt winded his legs around Blaine's ankles and started giggling into the kiss. Blaine finally relented with a big goofy grin but trying to keep his lips connected to Kurt's.

Soon they were both smiling and giggling while they rolled around the bed in their very first make-out session.

* * *

><p>"My lips are getting dry; I think we need to pause for now," Kurt said leaning to rifle through his drawers for lip balm.<p>

Blaine hopped off Kurt's lap and sat next to him on the bed, immediately swinging an arm over his shoulder and moving Kurt to lie in his side. Kurt rubbed his lips together with freshly applied minty lip balm, offering some to Blaine. Blaine took one look at Kurt's shiny lips and pressed his dry ones to Kurt's soft and smooth lips, sliding his own around to gather lip balm over his own.

"You couldn't think of any other way to get your lips de-chapped?"

"I could've put it on your neck and sucked around there instead, but I figured you wouldn't like having goopy substances so close to your clothes."

"You figured right. What time is it?"

"Five, I have to leave in a little under an hour," Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist, "So I'm getting my snuggles in now, while I have the option."

"I'm sure Sebastian would be more than willing to snuggle with you, sexpot," Kurt whispered teasingly.

"He doesn't quite know my cuddle spots," Blaine spoke as Kurt started massaging his scalp, "Ahhhh, yeah, like that. See! You _so_ know my cuddle spots."

Blaine hummed, basking in his enjoyment of Kurt's warm body.

Kurt prompted conversation, "Tell me more about your friends, since you've met all of mine."

"Puck and Santana scare me."

Kurt laughed, "Noah likes to think he's a badass but he cries like a neglected infant whenever someone sings an emotional solo. And Santana…yeah, she is scary. Be scared of her. But I said tell me about _your_ friends, not mine!"

"Well, Wes and David were basically my parents-away-from-home last year. They taught me a lot that I know about being a man," Kurt snickered at that and Blaine lightly wacked him on the hip for his trouble, "Hey! I'm serious! They taught me how to do laundry and bullshit schoolwork and fish-"

"I was unaware those were 'manly' qualities."

"Well, they're _my_ only manly qualities so far!" Blaine said defensively.

"I beg to differ," Kurt smiled as he gingerly trailed his fingertips at Blaine's particularly muscled bicep.

Blaine smiled back when Kurt squeezed it, "I have Nick and Jeff too. They're _crazy_. They go everywhere together and we always make fun of them for being more couple-like with each other than we've ever seen them be with their past girlfriends. If they try to tell you things about me, don't listen. They will intentionally embarrass me."

Kurt chuckled, "You know, your sister has a lot of good stories about you as well. I'm starting to think it's less of your loved ones trying to embarrass you and more that you are actually an embarrassing person."

"Hush, I am nothing if not dapper and proper."

"Blaine, you gave me my first kiss while I was practically asleep, you may look dapper but your face is next to the word 'inappropriate' in the dictionary."

"It was romantic! Like...Sleeping Kurtie!"

"And are you one of my seven dwarfs?"

Blaine glowered and pouted at Kurt, "Heeeeey."

"Oh! Let me guess, you're Grumpy?"

"Well, I am now!"

Kurt mock gasped and put a hand to his heart, "Our first squabble? I'll be off to Finn's room to find his toy weapons! I've gotten really good with the machete!"

Kurt began to sit up and Blaine pulled him back down, "You're being silly."

Kurt giggled, "I'm not being silly; I really have gotten pretty good with those swords."

"I would kick your little butt; I've been fencing since I was nine."

"My little butt has been twirling batons since age seven. Same difference, except that my talent looks more impressive."

"Your butt can twirl batons? That _is_ impressive. This I may have to see," Blaine joked slipping a finger on the edge of Kurt's waistband near his hip.

"Nuh uh!" Kurt wacked at Blaine's hand, "No monkey business; _you're_ leaving me for another man soon."

Blaine frowned seriously, and even worse; _silently_.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Don't joke like that. It makes me feel really sad, and sort of guilty."

"Well, you _are_ leaving me for another man, I mean, technically," Kurt tried to clarify with a smile.

Blaine sighed with his face hardening, "_No_, I'm leaving to hang out with a friend in order to protect the secrecy of _us_ hanging out. Something _you_ agreed to without even asking me-"

"Blaine, I was kidding."

"It wasn't a nice joke," Blaine muttered.

"And your sister was freaking out; I didn't know what else to do-"

"And I get it, you know? I do. Because Rachel is close to both of us and I understand why it could be uncomfortable for her. But I'm bitter about it, and you have to let me be a little mad at her about this. If I had it my way I'd be able to go home and gush to Rachel about how good of a kisser you are or how you make me feel, and I _can't_. But please don't make me feel bad for trying to keep our _precious_ Rachel in the dark because you made this deal with her, not me. And I like you enough not to run into her room demanding to know why this is _any_ of _her_ business. Because I don't want to make you look like the bad guy. But it doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off."

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who was biting his lip with glassy eyes looking ashamed. Kurt just nodded, and slowly with much less grace than normal got up from the bed and Blaine's arms. He walked towards the bathroom.

Blaine sat up, "Kurt-"

Kurt spoke with a raised index finger, "I just, I need a minute."

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: HIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm back from midterms. I've missed you all so much, dang.<br>Did you miss me too?  
>Trouble in paradise with these too, huh? Uhhhh-oh!<br>_


End file.
